Love Senior High School
by angels0410
Summary: Karena terjadi perubahan ide dan alur cerita yang sangat melenceng dari harapan awal. FF ini akan saya perbaiki dan publish dengan judul baru. 'Love in School' (DISCONTINUE)
1. Chapter 1

Magic Love School

Di dalam sebuah ruangan terjadi perbincangan yang sangat serius sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Yang dilakukan oleh pemimpin dari konohagakure, kirigakure, iwagakure, sunagakure, umogakure. Perbincangan mengenai murid yang akan di kirim ke 'love Senior High School'.

LSHS merupakan sebuah sekolah yang dibangun oleh kesepakatan lima negara setelah terjadinya perang dingin kelima negara besar tersebut. Pada masa itu banyak para warga mengalami masa-masa yang sulit karena kekacauan yang melanda kelima Negara. Bagaimana tidak..! Warga kesulitan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya disebabkan sulitnya akses keluar masuk wilayah lain untuk melakukan perdagangan. Tidak tahan dengan dampak yang terjadi para pemimpin akhirnya sepakat untuk menyudahi perang dingin dan membangun sebuah sekolah.

Tapi bukan sembarang sekolah. LSHS merupakan sekolah dengan fasilitas yang paling elit di seluruh negara dan kedisiplinan yang sangat ketat. Sekolah yang didirikan sebagai tanda perdamaian kelima negara dan sekolah yang bertujuan 'mempererat' kelima negara. Bukan hanya _'mempererat'_ saja tapi _'memungkinkan terjadinya perjodohan'_ bagi murid-murid tersebut.

Tidak sesuai harapan, selama sembilan tahun sekolah itu berdiri SANGAT SEDIKIT murid yang berjodoh dengan murid dari negara lain. Mereka akan lebih memilih dengan murid dari negara masing-masing. Bukan hanya itu selama berdirinya sekolah itu, kekacauan terus saja terjadi dari perkelahian, pencurian, fitnah dan penindasan. Pemimpinnya saja masih sering mengganggap negara lain sebagai musuh mereka dan mengirim murid-murid yang tidak baik, aneh dan bahkan mereka mengirimkan mata-mata untuk mengawasi kemampuan murid dari Negara lain.

Setiap tahunnya akan diadakan ujian serempak pada kelima Negara untuk memilih murid LSHS, namun seringkali hasilnya sangat mengecewakan. Saat ujian diadakan para murid selalu mencari-cari alasan agar tidak mengikuti test yang diadakan sekolah atau ikut tapi mengisi lembar jawaban dengan jawaban yang salah sehingga tidak terpilih.

Para murid menganggap LSHS adalah pengekangan kebebasan dengan aturan-aturannya. Dilain pihak, para orang tua sangat menginginkan anak mereka terpilih sebagai murid LSHS. Sekolah yang berkwalitas dengan biaya yang sedikit, fasilitas lengkap, pembelajaran internasional, pekerjaan yang lebih baik setelah lulus, dan kemungkinan mendapatkan pasangan dari negara lain.

Dan tahun ini akan menjadi tahun-tahun yang sama dengan tahun sebelumnya ' _kacau dan menyedihkan_ '. Maka karena itulah para pemimpin lima negara berkumpul dan berdiskusi mengenai pemilihan murid LSHS.

"Bagaimana ini tsunade-sama, jika terus begini LSHS lebih baik ditutup'' kata mizukage -pemimpin kirigakure.

Menanggapi perkataan itu Tsunase-sama –kage konoha (hokage)- diam dan melipat tangannya sambil berfikir.

"Tutup saja sekolah itu. Ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Lebih baik mereka belajar di Negara sendiri" kata kage kumogakure (raikage).

"Lebih baik kamu diam saja raikage, kita semua sedang memikirkan jalan keluar yang lebih baik." kata Oonoiki -pemimpin Iwagakure (tsuchikage).

"Apa kamu bilang!" suara raikage mulai meninggi.

"Kamu diam saja. Bukannya kamu yang banyak menciptakan kekacauan di LSHS dengan mengirim murid-murid aneh bahkan mata-mata..." sindir tsuchikage. Yang malah membuat suasana semakin tegang.

"Sudahlah tsuchikage." kata pemimpin sunagakure (kazekage).

"Tolong diam!" kata hokage sambil membanting meja dengan tangan kanannya. Yang membuat keheningan di ruangan itu, "kita ganti cara pemilihannya."

"eh?" kata para kage minus raikage yang memilih diam.

"Kita ganti cara pemilihannya." mengulang kalimatnya.

"Caranya?" kata mizukage.

"Setiap kage yang memutuskan murid mana yang akan dikirimkan melalui rangkaian test. Tapi tidak seperti tahun sebelumnya." kata hokage.

"Itu bisa saja dilakukan tapi test seperti apa yang dilakukan?" kata kazekage.

"Setiap sekolah akan menilai keseharian para murid. Kita berikan point-point penilaiannya dan gurulah yang menilai tapi mereka juga tidak boleh tau tujuan sebenarnya penilaian. Setelah nilai terkumpulkan maka selanjutnya kita –para kage- memilih siapa yang pantas."

"Tapi orang seperti apa yang pantas?" kata tsuchikage.

"Kita pilih orang yang memiliki sifat baik, jujur, pintar, berbakat, mudah bergaul, pekerja keras dan selalu berusaha." kata hokage.

"Akan sangat sulit mencari murid yang mempunyai semua karakter itu." kata mizukage dan disetujui semua kage.

"Tidak harus memiliki semua aspek, mereka punya tiga aspek saja maka mereka yang terpilih" kata hokage tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka menolak?" tanya raikage sinis yang sejak tadi hanya mendengar percakapan tersebut.

"Maka diberikan sanksi." Jawab tsuchikage.

"Sanksi seperti apa yang patut diberikan?" kata kazekage.

"Biarkan mereka pindah ke negara lain bersama orang tuanya." kata mizukage penuh penekanan.

"Bukankah itu berarti kita mengusir mereka!?" kata raikage marah.

"Ya. Bukannya sama saja dengan mereka tidak peduli terhadap negara?" kata tsuchikage.

Mendengar penuturan tsuchikage tidak ada lagi yang berkomentar. Semua pun mengangguk setuju dan segera bersiap untuk melaksanakan seleksi dalam dua minggu.

Para kage memberitahukan kepada seluruh guru-guru untuk melakukan penilaian. Mereka hanya dijelaskan point-point penilaian namun tidak tujuan penilaian.

Seluruh guru dan murid belum mengetahui bahwa ujian LSHS telah dilaksanakan. Hari-hari penuh penilaian pun mulai dijalankan hingga didapatkan nama murid-murid baru LSHS. Semua orang masih menganggap ujian LSHS adalah ujian tertulis yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi.

Menjelang hari ujian tertulis -yang tidak akan dilakukan- banyak murid yang membicarakan hal itu terutama murid kelas satu tanpa mengenai pembatalan. Mereka sudah mencari-cari berbagai alasan masuk akal agar tidak mengikuti ujian LSHS.

Di konoha semua orang membicarakan LSHS tak terkecuali para orang tua. Mereka memaksa anak-anak mereka untuk mengikuti dan berusaha dalam ujian. Tapi tak semua anak peduli dengan perkataan orang tua mereka.

Konoha sendiri memiliki 5 sekolah terbaik yang akan mengikuti test tersebut. Hal itu sudah menjadi ketetapan. Sekolah itu adalah...

1\. Uzumaki High School (UHS), bentukan dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Sekolah yang dibentuk bagi dua klan tersebut.

2\. Uchiha High School (UCHS), sekolah khusus bagi klan Uchiha dan orang-orang bukan uchiha namun yang dianggap pantas oleh tetua uchiha.

3\. Hyuga High School (HHS), sekolah keturunan klan Hyuga. Untuk hal ini klan hyuga selalu merasa paling hebat dari semua klan.

4\. Nara High School (NHS), sekolah orang-orang yang mempunyai IQ di atas rata-rata. Setiap murid yang masuk haruslah melewati test tertulis yang sangat sulit.

5\. Star High School (SHS) merupakan sekolah bagi mereka yang tidak masuk dalam 4 klan besar namun berprestasi. Sekolah yang didirikan oleh hokage -tsunade-sama- orang tua dari Uzumaki Minato. Di sini murid-murid berusaha keras bukan karena kaya ataupun garis keturunan.

Dan hanya lima sekolah ini yang dapat mengirimkan murid LSHS.

Di suna hanya terdapat dua sekolah terbaik yang diperbolehkan mengirim murid ke LSHS yaitu Men High School (MHS) dan Women High School (WHS). Berbeda dari konoha yang berdasarkan klan, suna dibedakan atas genre.

Sedangkan di tiga negara lainnya, tidak ada sekolah khusus. Semua sekolah memiliki tingkat yang sama. Bagi murid yang ingin mengikuti LSHS harus mengikuti ujian yang diadakan di pusat pendidikan mereka. Namun karena hal itulah sering sekali mereka hanya mengirim sepuluh murid dari enam puluh murid.

Di konoha banyak murid-murid tidak menginginkan terpilih di LSHS. Mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak mengikuti ujian dan akhirnya tidak terpilih. Namun berbeda dengan murid SHS yang banyak membicaraan mengenai LSHS dan mengharapkan dapat terpilih, termasuk tiga gadis cantik yang berjalan di lorong sekolah.

"sakura-chan... bagaimana pembelajaran hari ini?" tanya tenten.

"tenten-chan... itu pertanyaan yang sia-sia. Dia akan menyatakan menyenangkan. Kamu lupa, kalau Sakura-chan adalah murid penggila buku." kata ino dengan serius dan disetuju oleh tenten.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu ini ino-chan. Aku tidak penggila buku hanya suka baca." gerutu sakura.

"Sudahlah... Apa kalian sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian LSHS?" kata sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku malas pig. Tapi orang tuaku terus saja menyuruhku mengikuti ujian." kata ino malas.

"Aku juga sama ino-chan" kata tenten.

"Aku ingin sekali terpilih" guman sakura yang dengan jelas didengar oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kamu taukan bagi murid yang terpilih akan dibiayai oleh sekolah dan masa depannya lebih baik." kata sakura. Sakura merupakan murid kelas satu yang sangat pintar, namun yang sangat miskin pula. Maka karena itu dia belajar dengan sangat giat.

"Baiklah! Sudah ditetapkan. Kita bertiga akan belajar bersama selama seminggu di perpustakaan. Dan sama-sama terpilih di LSHS." kata tenten semangat.

Sakura memandang senang dan kemudian menatap ino yang pasti tidak akan mudah menyetujui pernyataan tenten. Merasa dirinya dipandang oleh tenten dan sakura akhirnya ia menghela napas malas dan berkata "baiklah..."

Akhirnya sudah lebih dari seminggu mereka belajar bersama.

Sudah tiba bagi semua murid untuk mengetahui penilaian yang telah dilakukan secara rahasia. Pagi ini di setiap mading sekolah di lima negara telah tertempel nama murid-murid yang akan dikirim ke LSHS. Mengetahui nama mereka ada tertulis dalam sebuah mading membuat mereka bereaksi berbeda. Ada yang menangis, tertawa, marah, bahkan sampai jatuh pingsan. Namun belum sempat mereka menemui kepala sekolah untuk menyatakan keberatan sudah terdengar pengumuman melalui microfon sekolah.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid. Saya Tsunade, kage dari konoha. Hari ini kami kage ke lima negara telah memilih murid yang akan dikirim ke LSHS. Namun tidak seperti tahun sebelumnya yang melalui ujian tertulis, kami melakukan penilaian rahasia berdasarkan keseharian kalian. Jadi kami ucapkan selamat bagi yang terpilih dan akan berangkat seminggu setelah hari ini." penjelasan terdengar di semua sekolah di lima negara -konoha, kiri, iwa, suna, kumo.

Mendengar hal itu banyak murid yang protes histeris tidak akan pergi ke LSHS. Dan hal itu sudah di perkirakan oleh para kage.

Kemudian terdengar lagi suara "Dan bagi para murid yang terpilih dan menolak akan pindah keluar negara bersama orangtua mereka. Pengumuman hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja. Sekian dan terimakasih." kata hokage.

Mendengar penjelasan pemimpin konoha, banyak murid yang tidak terima dan jatuh pingsan. Mereka tidak sanggup untuk menerima kenyataan yang diucapkan hokage. Menolak sama saja dengan mereka diusir dari negara mereka. Hal itu membuat kekacauan di setiap sekolah, namun dimaklumi oleh para guru yang juga syok dengan penuturan hokage. Karena mereka juga tidak mengetahui bahwa penilaian yang mereka lakukan adalah penilaian untuk memilih murid LSHS.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Hari keberangkatan siswa-siswi sudah tiba, siap-tidak siap semua yang telah terpilih harus pergi ke Love Senior High School. Mereka dikirim dari sekolah masing-masing menggunakan bus yang telah disediakan oleh pihak sekolah.

Banyak dari mereka yang menangis dan berteriak tidak ingin bersekolah di LSHS, namun seperti yang dikatakan oleh kage konoha _"bagi yang menolak akan dikirim ke luar Negara bersama orang tuanya"_ itu sama saja dengan pengusurin dari Negara sendiri. Itu jelas hal yang sangat buruk. Bukan tanpa alasan setiap orang takut dengan sanksi itu. Bagi seseorang yang telah diusir dari negeri sendiri dipastikan tidak akan bisa hidup dengan baik di Negara lain. Hal ini disebabkan anggapan bahwa mereka adalah seorang pembangkang Negara dan akhirnya dibuang.

Di dalam bus setiap orang hanya diam saja terkecuali pada salah satu bus yang bertuliskan SHS. Bangku belakang terdapat tiga orang yang berbisik-bisik. Tak disangka usaha mereka selama seminggu ternyata jadi bahan pertimbangan guru-guru untuk memberikan nilai yang cukup tinggi. Itu terbukti dari skor yang mereka dapatkan sebagai urutan tiga teratas dari seluruh murid Star High School.

"Ino-chan bagaimana sekolah baru kita ya?" Tanya sakura pelan.

"Aku tidak tau sakura. Apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang sudah pernah melihatnya?" Tanya ino dan sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Benar. Tak sembarang orang yang dapat masuk ke LSHS dikarenakan pengawasan yang sangat ketat. Ini dilakukan untuk melindungi murid-murid dari musuh-musuh ke lima Negara. Disekolah ini banyak sekali murid-murid yang merupakan orang terkenal maupun seorang penerus keturunan besar seperti klan hyuuga. Maka tidak heran jika ada seseorang yang tidak tau tentang keadaan LSHS kecuali para orang tua murid yang berkunjung tiga bulan sekali dan para alumni LSHS.

Mendengar pertanyaan sakura, tenten pun menanggapi "Aku pernah dengar bahwa sekolah itu sangat besar dan mewah. Namun aku juga tidak tau sebesar apa dan seluas apa sebenarnya lokasi LSHS."

Jawaban tenten membuat mereka membayangkan tempat seperti apa yang akan mereka tempati selama tiga tahun nantinya. Setelah itu mereka terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing sampai tanpa disadari mereka sudah sampai di parkiran LSHS. Dan benar saja tempat itu lebih luas dibandingkan dengan sekolah mereka.

Mereka pun dibawa ke sebuah aula -tempat yang **SANGAT LUAS** \- di tengah ruangan dan di empat sudutnya tertera nama salah satu Negara. Tenyata sudah banyak murid yang berkumpul dan diperkirakan sekitar tiga ratus orang siswa dan guru yang mengajar sekitar seratus orang lebih –jumlah terbanyak dalam sejarah siswa LSHS.

Guru gay selaku guru Pembina SHS membawa kami ke tempat yang bertuliskan Konohagakure yang telah dipenuhi oleh para siswa-siswi. Setiap orang saling berbicara dan memandang rendah setiap murid dari Negara lain sehingga menyebabkan suasana canggung dan bising. Dapat dilihat, belum apa-apa semua siswa sudah menunjukkan sikap tak bersahabat.

"sakura-chan sepertinya kita datang paling akhir" kata tenten yang berdiri di samping kanannya sedari tadi. Sakura yang mendengar hanya mengangguk.

Namun ino hanya memandang sekitar menikmati pemandangan yang jarang dilihatnya, "Sakura-chan, tenten-chan lihat! Banyak sekali murid tahun ini dan beberapa juga tampan'' kata ino penuh semangat. Melihat tingkah ino mereka hanya tersenyum malu.

"Anak-anak karena bus terakhir dari konoha sudah sampai. Sensei akan membagi buku peraturan sekolah. Dan untuk hari ini dan besok semua murid akan tidur di aula ini sampai guru-guru menentukan penempatan kamar kalian di dalam asrama.'' Selesai memberi penjelasan kurenai-sensei bertanya "apa ada yang kurang jelas?"

"s-sensei… a-apakah te-tempat tidur tak akan dipisah?" seorang gadis mengangkat tangan dan bertanya. Gadis itu sangat cantik dengan mata berwarna ungu pudar tanpa pupil dan rambut indigo yang tergerai lurus. Wajahnya tampak memerah saat mengajukan pertanyaan. Dan jelas saja itu membuat semua orang terkagum-kagum dengan kecantikan gadis itu.

"Tidak. Saat akan tidur pria dan wanita akan dipisah." kata kurenai senpai.

"seorang hyuga." Kata tenten berbisik kepada ino dan sakura. "dia maniskan?" Tanya tenten lagi dan disetujui oleh ino dan sakura.

"Sensei. Tadi menyatakan untuk sementara kami tidur di ruangan yang disediakan berarti asrama kami tidak di dalam sekolahkan? Jadi dimana asrama yang akan kami tempati nanti? Dan fasilitas apa yang akan kami gunakan untuk kesekolah?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan bentuk nanas sambil menguap.

"Benar. Asrama kalian diluar sekolah. Tapi tenang saja kalian dapat menuju sekolah memakai sepeda atau bus yang telah disediakan" selesai mendengar penjelasan, semua murid hanya menggangguk. "Apakah kamu dari sekolah Nara high school?" tanya kurenai sensei yang merasa tabjuk dengan pertanyaan itu.

"ya" jawab pria itu singkat sambil menguap.

Namun semua orang memandang sinis padanya dan ada juga yang tersenyum melihatnya dan jelas itu hanya para gadis.

"Ino-chan, tenten-chan… bukankah itu sekolah yang siswa-siswinya paling berprestasi di konoha?" tanya sakura.

"ya." jawab keduanya serempak.

' _bagaimana ini, jika aku tak bisa mendapatkan peringkat di sekolah_ ini.' Pikir sakura dengan wajah khawatir. Dan tentu saja kedua sahabatnya itu tau apa yang menjadi kekhawatiran sakura. Sambil merangkul sakura, tenten dan ino berkata "kamu pasti bisa sakura. Kamukan kebanggaan star high school dan tsunade-sama…" dan perkataan itu dibalas senyuman oleh sakura.

Setelah mendengar seluruh penjelasan, mereka akhirnya diperbolehkan untuk berkeliling dan kembali satu jam lagi.

Terdapat dua orang pria berambut coklat berbentuk nanas dan seorang lagi berambut kuning yang asyik duduk melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang. Pria itu adalah teman sejak lama karena tempat tinggal yang bertetangga dan hubungan kedua orang tua mereka yang sangat baik.

"Shikamaru. Kamu tau siapa anak yang bertanya sebelummu?" pria berambut kuning yang seperti durian bertanya tapi pria yang ditanya hanya membaringkan badannya bersandar dan mencari posisi nyaman untuk tertidur. "Ayolah Shikamaru jawab pertanyaanku dan setelah itu kamu boleh tidur" kata yang berambut kuning sambil menggoyang badan shikamaru.

"ahh… aku tidak tau siapa namanya naruto. Tapi setahuku dia dari klan hyuuga. Kamu kan bisa tau dari mata mereka" Mendengar itu Naruto malah semakin penasaran dan ingin bertanya lagi tapi shikamaru sudah tidur. Dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi berkeliling.

Di saat dia berjalan dan tidak memperhatikan orang yang berjalan di depannya, akhirnya menghasilkan tabrakan yang cukup keras. Hingga orang yang ditabraknya jatuh terduduk.

BRUKK..

"ittai…" terdengar suara yang sangat pelan namun masih terdengar jelas oleh naruto.

"maaf-kan aku… Aku tak memperhatikan dengan baik saat berjalan" katanya sambil membungkuk dan kemudian mengulurkan tangan dengan senyum khas seorang uzumaki naruto.

Saat gadis itu menerima uluran tangan naruto dan berdiri, barulah naruto tau siapa yang ditabraknya. _'ya ampun… gadis ini cantik sekali dari dekat. Kami-sama terima kasih karena aku dapat menabraknya'_ namun kemudian suara yang sangat lembut membangunkan lamunan naruto.

"i-iya. A-aku juga salah k-karna tidak memperhatikan sen-pai di depanku." Kata anak indigo itu sambil menunduk.

Merasa terperangkap dengan pesona gadis itu, naruto hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap gadis yang sekarang menunduk itu. Kemudian mereka saling terdiam hingga terdengar suara yang memanggil.

"Hinata." Gadis itu menoleh. "Segera kemari." Kata seorang laki-laki yang tak jauh dari mereka dan dengan jelas terlihat mata yang sama dengan gadis yang dipanggil. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi meninggalkan naruto yang tetap terdiam.

"Hyuuga Hinata ya… Nama yang cantik." Guman naruto pelan dan kembali ke tempatnya lagi. "akan kuceritakan pada shikamaru"

Saat shikamaru sedang tertidur dengan pulas sambil bersandar pada tembok, tiba-tiba tak sengaja ada kaki yang menyenggol kakinya keras. Merasa terganggu dengan orang yang menyenggol atau lebih tepatnya menendang kakinya membuatnya terpaksa terbangun.

"hei!" kata seorang gadis bercebol empat.

"eh?" kata shikamaru.

"hei! Bangun." Katanya lagi dan menendang kaki shikamaru dengan keras.

"menyebalkan. Apa mau mu?" kata shikamaru sambil menghembuskan cari kelingkingnya.

"Segera pindah ketempat lain. Kamu mengganggu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang." Kata gadis itu.

"Dasar menyebalkan. Tempat seluas ini, haruskah kamu melewati tempatku yang jelas-jelas ini adalah tempat siswa konoha." Kata shikamaru malas.

"apa!" terlihat empat siku di kepalanya

"sudahlah temari-chan biarkan saja dia seperti itu. Lagian ini memang tempat siswa konoha." kata salah satu temannya.

"Karna dia tidur di sini, aku hampir terjatuh matsuri-chan…" katanya menahan amarah.

"Kau dengar itu lebih baik kamu pergi segera dari sini dan dengarkan kata temanmu itu. Dasar menyebalkan." Kata shikamaru sambil kembali menutup matanya, seolah tak memperhatikan perkataan gadis itu yang hampir jatuh karena ulahnya yang tidur di sembarang tempat.

Amarah gadis bercebol empat yang ternyata bernama temari itu sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Namun dia tidak lagi dapat membalas perkataan laki-laki dihadapannya karena temannya terus saja menarik tangannya. Akhirnya untuk meredakan amarahnya temari pun menginjak kaki shikamaru sekuat tenaga. Dan terdengar suara kesakitan dari pria itu.

"rasakan itu!" kata temari begitu saja tanpa mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan laki-laki yang kakinya diinjak olehnya –shikamaru- dan menarik matsuri yang kaget dengan tingkah temari yang biasanya tenang tapi hari ini sangat pemarah.

Kemudian datang naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri namun berubah bingung melihat raut wajah shikamaru.

"ada apa dengan mu?" kata naruto.

"menyebalkan" hanya kata itu lah yang keluar dari mulut shikamaru yang malah membuatnya semakin bingung.

"eh?"

"sudahlah" kata shikamaru dan kembali tidur.

Awalnya naruto ingin menceritakan pertemuannya dengan gadis indigo tadi yang sudah diketahui siapa namanya. Tapi ketika melihat shikamaru yang kembali tidur membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Malam berlalu begitu cepat, semua siswa-siswi sudah terbangun dari tidur mereka. Benar saja tak seorang pun yang menikmati tidur mereka, karena cuaca dingin dan ruangan yang disediakan hanya seadanya tanpa pemanas atau pun selimut. Mereka hanya tidur beralaskan kain. Banyak murid yang menanyakan sampai kapan mereka akan tidur dengan cara seperti ini, tapi apa yang dapat dikatakan para sensei yang memang tidak tau rencana para kage. Karena semua bentuk kegiatan sangat berbeda dengan Sembilan tahun sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara seorang sensei melalui microfon sekolah "anak-anak untuk sarapan hari ini kalian harus membentuk kelompok yang berjumlah 4 sampai 6 orang. Kemudian .pilih seorang ketua untuk mengambil makanan di tempat yang telah di sediakan"

Mendengar keterangan itu banyak murid yang mencari kelompok mereka.

"sakura-chan kita butuh paling tidak satu orang lagi" kata tenten.

"biar aku saja yang cari" kata ino senyum dan pergi ke sebuah kerumunan.

Hal itu membuat tenten dan sakura menanyakan siapa yang akan dibawa sebagai anggota tambahan. Hingga mereka melihat ino datang menarik seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan kepala tertunduk malu.

"sakura-chan, tenten-chan ini anggota keempat kita." Kata ino

"a-ano… perkenalkan nama-ku hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian" kata gadis indigo itu sambil membungkuk memperkenalkan diri.

"hinata-chan perkenalkan ini tenten dan ini sakura. Mulai sekarang kamu akan menjadi teman kelompok kami" kata ino sambil menunjuk ino dan sakura.

Mereka yang ditunjuk pun membungkuk dan berkata "senang juga berkenalan denganmu hinata-chan" Hal itu membuat Hinata senang karena dia telah mendapatkan teman.

"oke. kita sudah mendapatkan anggota terakhir tinggal menentukan ketua saja" kata tenten.

"bagaimana kalau hinata-chan saja?" kata sakura.

"m-maaf, k-kalau sakura-chan saja gimana? A-aku gak bisa jadi ketua." Kata hinata menunduk.

"aku sih setuju-setuju saja siapa yang akan jadi ketua, asalkan itu bukan aku. Gimana tenten-chan?" Kata ino

"ya sudah, sakura-chan aja yang jadi ketua" kata tenten.

"ya sudah aku terima, sekarang aku pergi untuk mengambil makanan kita" kata sakura.

"hei shikamaru, kau dengar pengumuman tadi?" kata naruto.

"hm" kata shikamaru malas.

"shikamaru, bisa-bisanya kamu seperti ini, cepat cari anggota lain. Bagaimana kalau kita tidak mendapat anggota dan kemudian kita gak kebagian makanan?" Kata naruto heboh. Karena tak ditanggapi, naruto pun menjitak shikamaru yang berniat tidur.

"merepotkan" kata itu lah yang terdengar dan kemudian shikamaru berdiri untuk mencari anggota yang diikuti oleh naruto.

Mereka melewati kerumunan orang-orang untuk mencari anggota kelompok mereka dan berhenti "Neji" panggil shikamaru.

' _bukankah dia laki-laki yang memanggil hinata-chan kemarin?'_ penasaran dengan hubungan shikamaru dengan anak yang dipanggil naruto pun membuka mulut.

"shika, siapa dia?" katanya saat anak itu tepat berada dihadapan mereka. Anak yang dipanggil hanya menatap naruto meremehkan.

"naruto, kenalkan ini hyuuga neji. Dia adalah orang yang pernahku kenal." Kata shikamaru memberitau.

"ada apa shikamaru, tak kusangkah kau masih mengenalku" kata anak yang bernama neji.

"aku ingin mengajakmu dalam kelompok kami. Bagaimana?" Tanya shikamaru malas sambil menguap.

Tapi reaksi yang diberikan oleh anak bernama neji itu membuat naruto geram. Bagaimana tidak geram jika sekarang dirinya ditatap seakan-akan dia adalah sampah. "bersamanya?" kata neji menunjuk naruto tak yakin.

"apa-apaan sikapmu itu! Dan kenapa kita harus mengajak orang seperti dia shikamaru?" kata naruto geram.

"tenanglah naruto, dia memang orang seperti itu." Katanya menenangkan naruto "ayolah neji, hentikan sikap burukmu merendahkan orang lain. Dia itu tak serendah pandanganmu" tambah shikamaru.

"darimana aku tau dia bukan orang rendahan?" kata neji tak yakin.

Mendengar itu naruto sangat geram dan akhirnya memukul wajah neji sebelum shikamaru sempat menahan tangannya. Neji yang mendapat pukulan pun terjatuh karena belum mempersiapkan diri. Neji yang berniat untuk membalas pukulan naruto dihentikan oleh seseorang berkulit putih pucat dengan senyum palsu yang sedari tadi ternyata memperhatikan mereka.

"tidak baik berkelahi di muka umum. Apa kalian ingin menjadi tontonan seluruh orang di sini?" tanyanya lagi sambil tersenyum palsu dan melepas tangan neji yang kemudian mempersihkan pakaiannya dari debu lantai.

"biarkan saja mereka bertengkar sai." Kata seorang lainnya yang berambut raven seperti pantat ayam (itu sih kata orang-orang ya).

' _siapa lagi orang-orang aneh ini?'_ batin naruto.

"merepotkan. Bisakah kalian berbicara dengan tenang?" akhirnya shikamaru angkat suara yang membuat semua orang terdiam.

"Neji dia ini Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari pemilik Uzumaki High School dan cucu dari tsunade-sama yang kamu tahu sendiri adalah hokage. Jadi dapatkah kamu tak merendahkannya lagi?" kata shikamaru memberitahukan info tentang naruto "Naruto hentikan kebiasaan burukmu yang mudah sekali memukul itu. Dia ini merupakan keponakan dari hiashi-san dan sepupu dari anak perempuan yang kamu tanya semalam" mendengar itu kedua belah pihak hanya diam tidak berniat untuk bersuara lagi.

"dapatkah kalian memperkenalkan siapa kalian secara lengkap?" kata shikamaru pada dua orang yang baru saja muncul.

"Perkenalkan dia ini Uchiha Sasuke anak pemilik Uchiha High School dan aku sai tangan kanan kepala sekolah, kami berdua dari Uchiha High School" katanya menerangkan.

' _pantas saja, ada seorang yang bukan uchiha masuk UCHS. Ternyata dia tangan kan ya'_ pikir shikamaru.

"hm. Apa kalian sudah mendapatkan kelompok?" Tanya shikamaru.

"tidak"

"Bagaimana jika masuk ke kelompok kami?" tawar shikamaru.

Mendengar penawaran itu, sai melihat sasuke untuk menanyakan pendapat. Tapi orang yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celana menandakan dirinya tidak peduli.

"baiklah." Kata sai tersenyum.

"Sekarang kita sudah mendapat lima orang dan aku akan mengajak satu temanku yang terakhir, sebentar lagi dia akan muncul. Tapi sebelum itu akan ku perkenalkan namaku, aku Nara Shikamaru dari Nara High School." Katanya memberitahu.

"kiba!" panggil shika.

"Shikamaru." jawab laki-laki yang di panggil shikamaru dengan tato segitiga di bawah matanya "ada apa? Sekarang aku sedang sibuk mencari kelompok" katanya.

"Kalau belum dapat kelompok, masuklah ke kelompok kami" tawar shikamaru.

"baiklah. Aku sudah malas menanyai setiap orang. Tapi siapa saja kelompok kita?"

"Semuanya, Ini kiba dari Star High School, anak pemilik rumah sakit hewan terbesar di konoha. Kami sudah lama mengenal. Kiba itu Uzumaki Naruto dari Uzumaki High School, Hyuga Neji dari Hyuuga High School, Sai, dan Uchiha sasuke dari Uchiha High School"

Mendengar penjelasan itu kiba hanya mengangguk dan bertanya "siapa yang akan menjadi ketua?"

Namun tak seorang pun yang ingin mengajukan diri karena menjadi ketua adalah sesuatu yang sangat merepotkan. Tiba-tiba terdengar usulan dari sang uchiha "bagaimana dengan naruto saja?"

"oke baiklah. Ketua kelompok kita adalah naruto dan sekarang pergilah untuk mengambil makanan kelompok kita" kata shikamaru yang tak peduli dengan penolakan naruto dan tetap terus mendorong naruto untuk pergi. Tidak dapat menolak, akhirnya naruto pergi untuk mengambil makanan mereka.

"temari-chan kita membutuhkan sedikitnya dua orang lagi?" kata matsuri

"tenang saja matsu-chan. Aku sudah ada orang yang akan diajak. Ayo ikuti aku" kata temari santai dan berkeliling untuk mencari orang yang telah dipilihnya.

Matsuri yang mengikuti langkah temari kalah cepat karena kerumunan orang-orang. Berusaha untuk terus mengejar temari yang sudah berlari di depannya membuat dirinya terjatuh. Namun tak disangkah bahwa bukannya terjatuh ke lantai tapi dirinya terjatuh pada seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan tulisan "Ai" di keningnya. Semua orang melihat kejadian itu dan para laki-laki memandang takut dengan kejadian yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kenapa cuma laki-laki?

Itu karena di suna, sekolah terbesar mereka hanya ada dua yaitu Men High School dan Women High School.

Yupz! Sekolah berdasarkan genre jadi Cuma laki-laki aja yang tau tentang dia.

"maaf senpai" kata matsuri sambil berdiri yang tidak mengenal siapa orang yang ditabraknya.

"perhatikan jalanmu, bodoh. Sebenarnya ada dimana matamu sekarang?" kata laki-laki itu dingin.

Saat ini hanya anak laki-laki saja yang mengetahui kelakuan dari laki-laki berambut merah itu. Lihat saja respon yang diberikannya atas permintaan maaf perempuan yang jatuh itu sungguh tidak baik. Tapi anak perempuan itu harus bersyukur karena dia hanya dilontarkan kata-kata seperti itu.

Pernah kejadian serupa terjadi pada anak perempuan di tengah jalan dan anak itu habis dicaci maki di depan umum tanpa memperhatikan tangis anak itu. Dan saat di sekolah ada ank lelaki yang menyenggolnya dan anak itu mendapat luka lebam diseluruh wajahnya. Jika saja guru tak datang untuk melerainya mungkin anak lelaki itu sudah harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena luka serius.

Matsuri yang sudah menjadi bahan perhatian hanya membungkuk menahan perasaannya dan kemudian meminta maaf lagi "maaf kan aku senpai, aku tidak sengaja" hanya itu lah yang dapat dikatakannya.

' _Jika sudah salah namun dia menangis itu merupakan hal memuakkan. Untung saja dia tidak menangis jika sampai akan kubuat dia semakin menagis'_ batin lelaki itu.

"matsu-chan kamu dari mana saja?" kata temari yang kemudian melihat lelaki berambut merah di sekitar matsuri.

"maaf temari-chan, aku tadi menabrak senpai ini." Tunjuknya.

"Gaara… ngapain kamu disini? Apa sudah mendapat kelompok?" Tanya temari ramah.

"Aku sedang mencari kelompok" kata laki-laki berambut merah yang namanya gaara.

"kalau begitu masuk kelompok kami saja. Aku juga sudah mendapat seorang lagi, matsu-chan ini sasori teman dekatku" kata temari akrab.

"salam kenal sasori-senpai" kata matsuri sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

"tidak usah memakai senpai, kitakan seumuran." Kata sasori tersenyum.

"baiklah, sasori-kun"

"bagaimana gaara? Kamu masuk kelompok kami kan?" Tanya sasori

"ya" kata gaara

Melihat percakapan mereka bertiga membuat matsuri bingung, ' _apa mereka sudah lama saling mengenal?'_ dan hal itu dengan jelas diketahui oleh temari yang merupakan teman sekelasnya.

"matsu-chan, gaara adalah adikku dan sasori adalah sepupu kami berdua" katanya sambil merangkul kedua pria yang sama-sama berambut merah itu. Namun yang dipeluk mengeluarkan reaksi yang berbeda. Pria bertato 'ai' hanya menunjukkan wajah tak bersahabat dan yang satu lagi tersenyum dipaksakan.

"sekarang gaara pergi ambil makanan kita. Kamu sebagai ketua"

Gaara hendak menolak namun tatapan kakaknya yang memaksa membuatnya malas untuk bertengkar. Ia pun pergi mengambil makanan.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

Author's Note :

hmmm... apa kabarnya semua? pasti menunggu aku kan. *ceritanya kali*.

ngomong-ngomong soal cerita, aku minta maaf ya kalau sebelumnya salah buat pairing. Gak ada niat PHP in para fans narusaku. Aku janji bakalan buat pairing narusaku jadi maaf sekali lagi.

Dan Terima Kasih bagi semua yg bersedia baca, review, follow atau pun favorite ceritaku. waaahhh... aku gak sangka bakalan ada yg review cerita gua, ternyata ada juga *menangis haru*. Dan sabar ya, setiap tokoh akan dimunculkan satu persatu.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Saat ini para panitia sedang mengambil makanan di tempat yang disediakan oleh para sensei. Disaat ini sakura sedang bersusah payah untuk membawa makanan bagi kelompoknya. Makanan yang disediakan untuk tiap kelompok sangat banyak dari makanan, minuman, buah, snack dan peralatan makan untuk setiap kelompok sesuai jumlah anggota.

Pada saat yang sama ternyata gaara sedang berjalan sambil melihal kebelakang, alhasil dia pun menabrak sakura yang sedang sibuk membenarkan bungkusan-bungkusan di tangannya.

BRUK…

Semua bungkusan yang dipegang sakura berjatuhan ke lantai di ikuti oleh dirinya yang jatuh terduduk di depan gaara. Gaara yang menjadi penyebab jatuhnya sakura hanya diam tanpa ada niat untuk meminta maaf atau pun mengulurkan bantuan. Sakura yang saat itu juga menyadari hal itu langsung saja berdiri dan meminguti bungkusan milik kelompoknya dengan kemarahan yang ditahannya. _'dasar laki-laki kurang ajar, sudah dia yang salah tapi tak meminta maaf. Sudahlah lebih baik aku pergi saja'._

Baru saja ingin pergi dan tidak berpikir untuk memperpanjang masalah, tapi gaara berbicara "aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan yang berpura-pura jatuh di hadapanku agar mendapatkan perhatianku"

Mendengar kalimat itu membuat seketika kemarah yang ditahannya keluar secara meledak-ledak "apa kamu bilang!" kata sakura

"aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan yang berpura-pura jatuh di hadapanku agar mendapatkan perhatianku. Apa sudah dengar?" katanya sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"AKU… BERPURA-PURA… JATUH!?" kata sakura penuh penakanan. Tapi gaara hanya diam tak menjawab dan hanya memandang bahwa itu benar.

"aku tak menabrakmu! KAMU. YANG. MENABRAKKU!" kata sakura marah –sangat-sangat marah.

Seakan tak mendengar kalimat sakura yang menyatakan bahwa dialah yang menabrak sakura, dengan langkah santai dia pergi.

"hei!" terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil tidak jelas.

"hei kau yang berambut merah bertato 'Ai' berhenti!" kata suara itu.

Gaara menoleh dan menatap pria berambut kuning dengan jaket orange yang dikenakannya. Langkah pria berambut kuning itu sangat cepat dan langsung ada dihadapan gaara. Ternyata dari awal naruto sudah berdiri di dekat mereka memperhatikan mereka dari awal kejatuhan sakura sampai gaara yang tidak ingin minta maaf.

"hei kau! Segera minta maaf." Kata pria itu lagi.

"siapa kau?" gaara malah bertanya

"aku UZUMAKI NARUTO dari sekolah Uzumaki High School Konohagakure pecinta keadilan" katanya penuh kehebohan. Namun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan gaara masih sama seperti tadi yang membuat naruto marah. "segera minta maaf kepadanya. Aku melihat semua kejadian tadi dan aku tau kau lah yang menabraknya merah." Kata naruto sinis.

"aku tak mau meminta maaf." Kata gaara santai

"apa kau tidak dengar hah!? Biar kuulangi. Kau pria rambut merah segera **MINTA MAAF** padanya **SEKARANG** juga." Penuh penekanan pada kata minta maaf, sekarang.

Tapi gaara sama sekali tak mendengar dan malah menatap naruto tajam. Jelas saja itu membuat naruto semakin marah. Suara naruto yang keras sedari tadi menarik perhatian pada siswa-siswi lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Tidak mau masalah semakin besar, sakura pun menarik naruto menjauh dari gaara ke tempat lain. Gaara yang ditinggal hanya melihat mereka yang pergi begitu saja.

"sudahlah hentikanitu." Kata sakura pada naruto.

"eh!? Kenapa?" kata naruto

"Kau tidak lihat… semua orang melihat kearah kalian berdua. Apa kau mau menjadi orang pertama diangkatan kita yang mendapat hukuman karena berkelahi hah!?" kata sakura.

Naruto segera melihat sekeliling dan benar saja banyak orang yang melihat mereka dan menjadikan mereka tontonan gratis.

"baiklah. Biarpun aku tidak senang dengan sikapnya yang tidak mau meminta maaf…"

"biarkan saja" kata sakura tersenyum, "kau bilang kau dari mana tadi?" Tanya sakura.

"dari konoha." Katanya singkat sambil melihat dimana gaara berdiri tadi yang ternyata sudah kosong.

"oh. Aku juga dari konoha."

"benarkah?" sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum untuk menjawab pertanyaan naruto, "siapa namamu dan dari sekolah mana?"

"aku haruno sakura dari Star High School" naruto yang mendengar hanya membentuk mulut huruf O.

Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil sakura lembut "sa-kura-chan?" kata perempuan yang ternyata hinata. Sakura dan naruto langsung saja melihatnya.

"hinata-chan, kenapa kamu ke sini?" kata sakura.

"kami lama menunggumu dan aku rasa kamu kesulitan membawa semuanya. J-jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang dan membantumu." Kata hinata menerangkan.

"maaf hinata-chan. Aku tadi mendapat sedikit masalah." Kata sakura, mendengar itu rawut wajah hinata langsung khawatir dan terbaca oleh sakura, "aku tidak apa-apa hinata-chan".

Sakura yang sempat melupakan keberadaan naruto kembali mengingatnya. Dan dia menoleh ke naruto dan mendapati anak itu sedang menatap hinata dengan senyum. Karena merasa bahwa tertarik pada naruto segeralah sakura memperkenalkan keduanya.

"hinata-chan perkenalkan ini teman yang membantuku tadi." Katanya sambil menunjuk naruto.

"ahh… s-s-senpai…" hanya itu suara yang keluar dari mulutnya dan langsung menunduk menutupi pipinya yang sedikit memerah dan naruto hanya terus tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lihat saja sekarang, pipinya juga terlihat merah. Melihat tingkah mereka berdua sakura hanya tersenyum penuh makna.

"apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?" kata sakura.

"ti-tidak-tidak" kata naruto gelagapan, "kami hanya pernah bertemu dalam sebuah insiden kecil" senyum tadi sudah berganti menjadi cengiran khas seorang naruto. Namun sakura tau bahwa ada perasaan saling tertarik antara keduanya terlihat dari gerak-gerik keduanya.

"Benarkah hinata?" Tanya sakura menggoda. Entah sejak kapan sifat ino yang satu ini menular kepadanya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

' _hahaha… tampak sekali mereka malu-malu. Aku biarkan saja mereka berduaan'_ batin sakura.

"oh. Ya sudah, kalau begitu kenalan saja." kata sakura sambil mendorong naruto mendekat kepada hinata dan meninggalkan mereka dan tidak lupa membawa semua bungkusan kelompoknya.

Mereka hanya terdiam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing ' _wah dilihat sedekat ini dia sangat cantik ya?'_ pikir naruto. ' _aku malu sekali berhadapan sedekat ini dengannya'_ pikir hinata _._

"aku uzumaki naruto. Kamu?" hanya pertanyaan basa-basi, naruto kan sudah tau siapa nama hinata.

Sangat gugup, itulah yang dirasakan hinata sampai-sampai dia sulit untuk bernapas "h-hi-n…" kata-katanya terhenti. Ternyata sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya hinata sudah jatuh pingsan dan segera ditangkap oleh naruto. Naruto yang kaget dengan kejadian itu segera mengangkat hinata, yang segera dibawanya ke UKS setelah menanyakannya pada seorang sensei.

"hinata! Hinata! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" kata naruto saat hinata membuka mata.

Hinata yang mengetahui naruto sangat dekat dengannya hanya menahan napas. Wajah hinata yang semakin memerah membuat naruto memegang keningnya "apa kau sedang sakit?" tanyanya dan menjauhkan posisinya dari hinata setelah mendapat gelengan dari hinata. Naruto hanya menghembungkan nafas lega setelah mengetahui itu.

"n-na-ruto-senpai tau dari mana namaku?" tanyanya dengan tetap berbaring.

"ahh… aku sebenarnya sudah tau saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Saat seorang laki-laki memanggilmu saat itu."

"ah." Kemudian hinata duduk dan mencoba turun dari tempat tidur.

"kamu sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"hmm. T-Terima kasih naruto-senpai." Katanya sambil membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat.

Namun naruto tak menjawab ucapannya dan membuatnya heran, "a-ada apa naruto-senpai?"

"bisakah tidak memanggilku senpai?" kata naruto.

"eh?"

"kita kan seangkatan, jadi bisa kah hinata-chan tidak memanggilku dengan senpai? Lebih baik naruto-kun saja." kata naruto sambil tersenyum gelagapan.

"b-baiklah na-naruto-k-kun…" katanya sambil merona.

"baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke kelompok." Katanya bersemangat sambil berjalan.

Saat sudah kembali ke aula, naruto melihat sebagian anak sedang makan. Dan dia melupakan tugasnya sebagai ketua yaitu mengambil makanan untuk kelompoknya. Seketika bulu kuduknya merinding merasakan amarah anggota kelompoknya yang akan marah.

"hinata-chan sepertinya aku melupakan tugasku. Jadi kita berpisah disini saja dan sampai ketemu lagi ya…" kata naruto sambil berlari secepat kilat menuju sensei yang membagi makanan.

Saat tiba ditempat itu sensei itu menyatakan tidak ada makanan lagi dan makanan yang dipesan sesuai jumlahnya. Naruto pun kembali menuju kelompoknya yng ternyata sudah makan dengan santai. Dia pun melangkah dengan cangguh dengan cengiran menghiasi wajahnya dan tangannya menggaruk kepala, "hahaha… ternyata kalian sudah mengambilnya ya?" katanya naruto.

PLTAAKKK…

Terdengar suara kepala yang dipukul keras, naruto langsung saja menggeram marah pada orang tersebut yang ternyata kiba, "dari mana saja kau? Bukannya kau ketua, kenapa jadi aku yang mengambil ini semua hah!?"

"aku tadi ke toilet, perutku sakit." Bohongnya..

' _kalau aku katakan aku bersama perempuan –hinata- dan akhirnya melupakan tugasku. Bisa-bisa kepalaku penuh benjolan akibat anak yang satu ini. Dan mungkin teman-teman yang lain juga akan menyumbangkan benjolan juga'_ batin naruto ketakutan.

"dasar bohong" suara itu ternyata dari sasuke dan ditatap sinis oleh naruto.

"aku tidak bohong" kata naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar terdengar meyakinkan.

"hah… terserahlah" kata sasuke.

"menyusahkan. Sudahlah lebih baik kau makan sekarang karena yang lainnya sudah hampir selesai" kata shikamaru sambil melempar bungkusan makanan pada naruto dan ditangkap dengan gesit oleh naruto.

Orang-orang itu pun kembali melanjutkan makan dengan hidmat dan tenang. Naruto selalu sibuk selama dua hari ini sampai kamar asrama mereka dibagikan. Hingga dia tidak pernah lagi melihat hinata lagi setelah kejadian itu. Dan naruto harus bersabar menghadapi ini semua. Padahal dirinya sangat ingin melihat hinata.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

Author's Note :

hello... semuanya, aku balik lagi nih. aku langsung upload dua chapter sekaligus,.

maaf ya kalau OOC dan ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan harapan para pembaca sekalian. Aku akan berusaaha membuat yang lebih menarik lagi.

Ini mungkin karna kali pertama aku buat ff naruto, jadi mohon pengertiannya.

Review kalian adalah semangatku :')

Mind to Review?

.

.

THANKYOU


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Terjadi kebisingan yang sangat memekakkan telinga setiap orang di dalam aula, terjadi karena hari ini merupakan pembagian kamar tidur. Setiap siswa memasuki bus menuju ke asrama mereka yang berjarak cukup jauh jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Letak asrama yang saling berlawanan membuat mereka harus menaiki bus yang khusus putra dan putri. Karena asrama putri terletak di sebelah kanan bangun yang berjarak satu kilometer dan asrama putra disebelah kiri bangunan dengan jarak satu setengah kilometer (maaf, aku gak tau harus buat jarak seberapa hehehe..). Di dalam asrama akan dibagikan kamar pada setiap siswa-siswi, namun bukan kamar pribadi. Setiap kamar akan ditempati oleh empat orang siswa/siswi.

Sampai di asrama putri, mereka langsung saja dibariskan di halaman asrama untuk mendengar kamar yang akan mereka gunakan. Satu persatu nomor kamar telah dibacakan sampai pada kamar bernomor Sembilan.

"…kamar nomor sembilan akan ditempati oleh Shabaku no Temari, Matsuri, Tenten, dan Shion. Dan kamar nomor sepuluh ditempati oleh Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, dan Yumi. Bagi setiap siswi yang namanya telah dipanggil dengan nomor kamar enam sampai sepuluh segera ikuti kurenai sensei." kata sensei membacakan kamar.

Sambil mengikuti kurenai-sensei yang akan menunjukkan kamar, ino dan tenten berbisik-bisik "tenten-chan kenapa kita tidak sekamar? Padahalkan kita sahabat" kata ino sedih.

"sudahlah ino-chan, kamu mau sekamar denganku agar aku dapat mendengarkan ceritamu yang menggila itukan?" kata tenten tertawa.

"bukan. Eeehh… biar pun yang kamu katakan ada benarnya. Kamu tau sendiri kalau sakura selalu saja belajar dan jarang mendengar ceritaku…" kata ino sedih.

"tenang saja, kamar kita kan dekat. Kamu bisa datang ke kamarku dan bercerita atau aku saja. yang datang ke sana" kata tenten tersenyum.

"ah benar juga" kata ino tertawa kegirangan.

Setelah mengikuti kurenai-sensei yang cukup lama karena harus mengantarkan setiap siswa ke dalam kamar mereka. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kamar bernomor sembilan –dilihat dari nomor yang tertempel di pintu- Tenten pun memasuki kamarnya bersama teman-teman sekamarnya yang belum diketahui namanya itu.

Kamar yang cukup luas untuk ditempati oleh empat siswi. Dengan dua kamar mandi didalamnya, dua cermin besar, dua lemari besar dan dua tempat tidur dengan tingkat dua dan ada empat seragam dengan nama yang sudah tercetak di depan. Sebelum pergi Kurenai-sensei menyatakan mereka harus menyusun pakaian pada dua lemari besar, itu berarti setiap lemari dipakai dua orang.

"Perkenalkan aku tenten dari konoha" kata tenten ramah menyudahi kebisuan di dalam kamar mereka.

"ah… tenten ya?" tenten hanya mengangguk namun kemudian "nama yang jelek sama seperti orangnya" kata perempuan berambut kuning pudar hampir sama seperti ino namun rambutnya diikat pada bawah rambutnya.

Perkataan yang mengejek itu membuat suasana dalam kamar semakin tegang. Tapi matsuri mencoba menenangkan "aku matsuri dari suna dan ini temari dari suna juga. Salam kenal tenten-chan"

"salam kenal juga temari-chan dan matsuri-chan" kata tenten tersenyum dan mulai melupakan kemarahannya.

Temari dan Matsuri memasukkan pakaian pada lemari yang sama dan tenten memasukkan pada lemari yang lainnya –sudah bisa dipikirkan kalau tenten akan memakai lemari yang sama dengan gadis kuning pudar. Namun belum sempat tenten memasukkan pakaiannya terdengar suara protes dari belakangnya.

"tunggu!" semua orang melihat ke arah suara "aku tidak mau setu lemari dengan kamu." tambahnya. Semua seakan bertanya kenapa namun tak ada yang bersuara. Seakan tak memperdulikan orang yang memprotes, ' _dasar gadis gila'_ tenten langsung saja memasukkan pakaiannya.

"hei! Aku bilang jangan masukkan" katanya dengan suara keras.

Sedari tadi temari hanya diam saja, sekarang bersuara karena dibuat geram oleh tingkah anak itu. "hei. Kamu shion kan." tapi tak ada jawaban yang keluar –jelas temari tau, karena tadikan nama mereka sudah disebut oleh guru saat pembagian kelas- menandakan pernyataan temari benar. "jika kamu tidak ingin menggunakan lemari yang sama, segera katakan pada sensei agar kamu pindah kamar." Kata temari santai namun nada bicaranya menandakan kemarahan.

Setelah mendengar kalimat itu, tak ada suara protes dari gadis kuning pudar itu –shion. Tenten pun segera melanjutkan kegiatan menyusun pakaiannya.

Dan pada kamar bernomor sepuluh yang berada di depan kamar bernomor sembilan. Setiap kamar di LSHS sudah disamakan setiap fasilitasnya. Jadi kamar nomor sembilan dan sepuluh pastilah sama.

"Perkenalkan aku Ino, yang berambut pink itu Sakura dan yang berambut ungu itu Hinata, kami dari konohagakure. Nama kamu siapa dan dari mana?" kata ino penuh semangat –selalu bersemangat jika berkenalan dengan orang.

"Aku Yumi dari Kirigakure, salam kenal…" katanya memperkenalkan diri. (maaf lagi aku gak tau tentang yumi)

"salam kenal juga…" kata sakura dan hinata bersamaan.

"y-yumi-chan m-mau satu lemari denganku?" Tanya hinata pelan.

Walaupun pelan tapi yumi dapat mendengarnya karena keadaan sunyi di kamar mereka "baiklah hinata-chan" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"setelah selesai menyusun pakaian, kita temui tenten." Kata sakura.

Yumi yang tidak tau mengenai orang yang bernama tenten hanya dapat mengangguk mengiyakan dan kembali menyusun pakaian.

Di tempat lain –asrama putra- pembagian kamar sudah selesai pada kamar bernomor dua puluh tiga. "untuk siswa kamar dua puluh empat yaitu Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Nara Shikamaru"

Mendengar itu para murid konoha berbisik-bisik /kenapa satu kamar hanya ada murid konoha, wah itu sih tidak adil/ akan terjadi perang besar, jika keempat klan itu digabung/ ya, ya, ya/ kamar itu penuh anak-anak terkenal/.

Itu masih sebagian perkataan dari murid-murid lainnya-tentunya kebanyakan konoha.

"Diharapkan ketenangannya, untuk kamar dua puluh lima ada Kiba, Gaara, Sai dan Sasori. Sekarang murid dari dua satu sampai dua lima ikuti kakashi sensei"

Sampai di kamar dua puluh empat guru menjelaskan beberapa hal dan segera dimengerti semua anak kecuali naruto yang sibuk dengan tempat tidurnya –bukannya gak punya tempat tidur di rumahnya tapi kan dua hari ini mereka tidur di lantai beralaskan kain doang. Setelah pergi naruto pun berkata keras.

"shika kita sekamar." Namun shikamaru hanya diam "tapi kenapa harus dengan mereka ini?" protes naruto yang tak ditanggapi oleh sasuke dan neji hanya memandang ganas.

"sudahlah naruto jangan buat suasana jadi tidak menyenangkan lebih baik kita susun pakaian di lemari. Satu lemari dua orang, jadi siapa dengan siapa?" Tanya shikamaru pada mereka tiga

"aku tidak ingin bersama anak kuning ini dan aku tidak kenal dengan orang dingin itu" tunjuk neji pada sasuke yang hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar dan tangan masuk ke dalam saku celana.

"baiklah, kalau gitu aku bersama dengan neji dan kau naruto bersama sasuke" katanya dan mulai memasukkan semua pakaian.

"tapi shikamaru…" tolaknya

"tidak ada tapi-tapi naruto, kamu mau bersama neji?" tanyanya malas menanggapi sikap naruto.

"tidak. Baiklah aku bersama sasuke saja" katanya sambil mengambil tasnya dan memasukkan pakaiannya.

Sedangkan di kamar dua puluh lima tidak terlalu banyak suara kecuali dari kiba.

"sai… ayo cepat susun pakaianmu agar kita kekamar shikamaru" kata kiba berteriak.

Mereka tampak akrab ya, tapi tidak terlalu akrab kok. Hanya berteman sejak dua hari sebelumnya.

"ya. Tapi kalian siapa dan dari mana? Tidak baik teman sekamar tidak saling mengenal. Mulai dari mengetahui nama kemudian kita akan menjadi teman. Itu ku baca dari salah satu buku." kata sai pada dua orang berambut merah itu dengan senyum palsunya yang membuat kiba menatap ngeri.

' _apa tidak ada ekspresi lain yang bisa di tunjukkannya?'_ batin kiba.

"sasori" kata anak berambut mereh yang tampak lebih mudah dari mereka.

"." Namun yang bertato 'Ai' hanya diam tak menanggapi sai.

"apakah kamu bisu atau tuli? Apakah bisa seseorang yang tuli dan bisu masuk LSHS?" katanya sambil tersenyum

Orang yang dimaksud menatap tajam dan berdiri. Melihat respon itu sai juga berdiri dan berhadapan dengan senyum palsu yang masih terukir. Kiba yang mulai merasa firasat buruk segera berlari kearah kiba dan berkata "ayo sai kita ke kamar shikamaru, tidak usah tanggapi dia lagi."

"baiklah. Aku tinggal menutup lemariku saja" katanya sambil berjalan kearah lemari, mengunci dan memasukkannya pada gantungan yang telah disediakan –perlu diingat saat masuk LSHS tidak seorang pun yang boleh membawa barang-barang mewah. Karena ditakutkan terjadi pencurian seperti tahun sebelumnya.

Sekitar jam tujuh malam setiap asrama dikagetkan oleh bel yang berbunyi –pada asrama putri dan putra pada waktu yang bersamaan. "Kepada anak-anak diharapkan segera ke ruang makan –ruang makan putra, putrid pisah ya- sepuluh menit dari sekarang"

Semua murid yang mendengar segera berkumpul di ruang makan. Ternyata di sana sudah di sediakan makanan dan mereka tinggal mengambil dari seorang bibi. "kalian dapat duduk secara berkelompok sesuatu dengan kelompok sebelumnya. Dalam waktu dua puluh menit semua siswa-siswi harus sudah menyelesaikan makan karena ada pengumunman yang akan saya bacakan" itulah suara yang terdengar dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara jam yang berdetak.

Akhirnya siswa-siswi putra-putri bergegas mengambil makanan dan makan dan benar saja setelah dua puluh menit jam berdetak tadi pun berbunyi keras menandakan waktu makan selesai. Seluruh pelayan segera keluar dan mengambil makanan mereka selesai atau tidak hal itu membuat semua orang berbicara /apa seperti ini kehidupan kita selama tiga tahun? Aku tidak akan tahan/ aku pernah dengar tingkat kedisiplinan LSHS sangat ketat/ aku tak sangka seperti ini/ itulah suara yang terdengar dari murid.

"bagi seluruh siswa-siswi kami mengumumkan ini di kedua asrama jadi semua harus mendengar seksama dan mengingat peraturan yang saya katakan. Ini merupakan peraturan tambahan" terdiam sebentar lalu berbicara lagi.

" _1\. Pembelajaran dimulai tujuh tiga puluh dan setiap siswa bisa memilih memakai bus atau sepeda saat menuju sekolah. Bus berangkat pukul tujuh tepat dan setiap siswa yang terlambat akan diberi sanksi._

 _2\. kamar tidur tidak akan diubah selama tiga tahun, tapi jika ada yang bertengkar, berkelahi atau semacamnya maka dia akan dibuat sekamar selama seminggu di ruang hukuman._

 _3\. setiap siswa akan diberikan jadwal membersihkan setiap ruangan di asrama ataupun sekolah yang dilaksanakan dalam tertentu dan dilakukan pada sore hari._

 _4\. setiap siswa wajib mengikuti satu kegiatan tambahan di sekolah_

 _5\. setiap bulan akan diadakan acara tertentu berdasarkan keputusan semua siswa._

 _6\. tidak ada aturan yang melarang siswa berpacaran namun jika terdapat perkelahian karena hal ini, maka siswa-siswi yang bersangkutan akan diberikan hukuman tanpa terkecuali._

 _Ini merupakan enam aturan tambahan yang tidak ada dalam buku panduan sekolah. Bagi siswa yang melanggar akan diberikan sanksi dan pengurangan nilai. Kalian dapat melihat dimana kelas kalian besok pada kertas yang akan diserahkan besok. Sekarang setiap siswa-siswi dapat meninggalkan tempat dan pergi tidur. Besok setiap siswa harap memberikan data diri lengkap sesuai yang telah tertera dibuku peraturan sekolah dan aktifitas sekolah akan berlangsung dua hari lagi_."

Itulah isi seluruh peraturan tambahan itu. Benar-benar peraturan yang sangat mengekang kebebasan mereka, namun tak ada seorang murid pun yang dapat pulang kembali kenegara mereka.

Untuk keperluan yang akan diserahkan esok hari para siswa-siswi sibuk menyediakan setiap berkas dengan sangat serius tapi berbeda dengan siswa di asrama putri kamar bernomor sepuluh. Mereka –hinata, sakura, ino, yumi dan tenten- sibuk melengkapi data sambil bercerita-cerita dan tertawa.

"tenten-chan kenapa kamu disini?" Tanya ino

"ahh..," tenten menghela nafas membuat orang-orang di ruangan itu berhenti sejenak dan memandang dengan penuh tanya.

"ada apa denganmu?" kali ini sakura yang bertanya.

 **Flashback on**

Saat tenten sedang sibuk mempersiapkan berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkannya besok, tiba-tiba saja shion datang sambil membanting pintu. Hal itu jelas saja membuat tenten yang hanya seorang diri di kamar itu terkejut. Seolah tak menyadari keberadaan tenten, shion tanpa mengatakan apapun kembali membanting pintu kamar mandi.

' _ada apa dengannya?'_ batin tenten. Tapi tenten yang sejak awal tidak menyukai shion hanya memandang heran tanpa berniat untuk menanyainya.

Dia melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali, namun terganggu oleh shion yang tiba-tiba saja melempar sebuah pakaian ke arah tenten.

"apa-apaain ini!" tenten pun tidak dapat bersabar lagi dengan sifat shion.

"apanya?" Katanya sambil merapikan barangnya.

"kenapa kamu melemparkan seragamku? Ahh!?" kata tenten geram.

"oh itu… aku hanya tidak suka jika pakaianmu digantung di dekat pakaianku."

"apa katamu!" saat tenten hendak menghampiri shion, pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan memunculkan dua teman sekamar mereka.

"ada apa ini?" Tanya mereka yang menyadari ketegangan dalam ruangan itu.

Namun tenten yang malas untuk meladeni shion dan menjawab pertanyaan matsuri hanya berdiri dan menggantungkan seragam yang dilempar oleh shion ke tempat lain dan segera beranjak keluar kamar sambil membawa berkasnya ke luar kamar.

 **Flashback off**

"oh… karena itu kamu kesini." Kata sakura.

"dasar perempuan itu yang gila harusnya kamu menjambaknya saja tenten. apa perlu aku yang melakukannya sekarang?" Tanya ino marah

"tidak perlu biarkan saja dia begitu. Jangan sampai kita terkena hukuman, itu berpengaruh pada nilai kita," kata tenten dan ino hanya memasang wajah tidak suka, "ah sudahlah kita lanjutkan lagi kegiatan kita"

Saat keheningan menjelajahi ruangan itu, tiba-tiba yumi yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar bertanya. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita berkeliling sekolah setelah urusan kita semua selesai?"

Mereka yang mendengar itu kemudian berkata serempak "Oke!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Terlihat kerumunan siswa-siswi di ruangan kepala sekolah sedang sibuk meminta tanda tangan untuk keperluan data mereka. Melihat begitu banyaknya orang-orang yang berdiri di depan pintu membuat beberapa siswa hanya menghembuskan napas dan menunggu di tempat lain sampai kerumunan itu mulai sepi.

"kalau seperti ini kita bisa sampai sore menunggu" kata naruto.

"ini semua salahmu kan" kata kiba

"apa!? Kenapa kamu jadi nyalahin aku, ini juga salahmu." kata naruto tidak terima dengan perkataan kiba.

 **Flashback on**

"shikamaru kamu sudah bangun sejak tadi?" Tanya hyuga yang baru saja bangun dan kemudian merapikan tempat tidur.

"ya" jawab shikamaru sambil menguap.

Selesai merapikan tempat tidurnya, ia kemudian milirik tempat tidur sasuke, "dimana dia?"

Shikamaru yang langsung mengerti maksud pertanyaan neji menjawab, "dia sudah pergi ke kamar sebelah"

"shikamaru bangunkan naruto, kita harus menyelesaikan semua berkas kita dan meminta tanda tangan kepala sekolah" kata neji yang melihat naruto yang masih saja tertidur dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"mendekosai"

Akhirnya shikamaru menbangunkan naruto "naruto! Bangun. Kita harus segera mengantar data kita." Katanya berulang kali namun orang yang dipanggil tidak juga bangun. Merasa tidak ada gunanya membangunkan naruto, shikamaru meninggalkannya tetap tidur dan pergi mandi.

Saat neji dan shikamaru sedang mandi, sasuke masuk ke kamar diikuti sai dan kiba yang telah berpakaian rapi.

"shikamaru ke mana?" Tanya kiba.

"mungkin dia sedang mandi" kata sai.

"ohh…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dengkuran yang menarik perhatian mereka bertiga.

"dia masih tidur. Kenapa mereka tidak membangunkannya?" kata sai

"biar aku yang membangunkan" kata kiba dengan senyum yang sangat mencurigakan.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" kata sai saat melihat kiba sibuk mencari sesuatu di bawah tempat tidur bertingkat.

"tenang dan lihat saja" kata kiba sambil menunjukkan sebuah botol air mineral dan kemudian naik ke atas tempat tidur bertingkat karena naruto tidur di tingkat kedua.

"naruto bangun" kata kiba pelan. Sengaja ia buat agar naruto tidak terbangun dan dapat mengerjai anak itu. Naruto yang masih tidur pun mendapat guyuran air.

"banjir. Banjir" kata naruto

Mendengar itu kiba tertawa membuat naruto menatapnya tajam sedangkan sasuke dan sai hanya diam saja tanpa berkomentar. "apa yang kau lakukan?" kata naruto.

"membangunkanmu bodoh"

"kau…" kata naruto mendorong kiba.

Kiba yang masih memegang air mineral dan mendapat dorongan membuat air yang dipegangnya terjatuh mengenai bajunya.

"apa yang kau lakukan!" kata kiba

"hei… ada apa ini" kata shikamaru yang baru saja selesai berpakaian dan keluar dari kamar ganti.

"aktifitas seorang teman dekat" kata sai sambil tersenyum

Melihat kiba yang berpakaian basah dan naruto yang baru bangun dengan pakaian yang juga basah, shikamaru langsung tau apa yang terjadi dengan kedua temannya itu. Naruto yang masih belum terima dengan cara kiba membangunkannya membuat terjadi perdebatan diantara mereka.

"mendokosai, sudah hentikan itu. Segera bersiap kita harus keruang kepala sekolah"kata shikamaru.

Mendengar itu mereka menghentikan perdebatan dan segera berberes –naruto ke kamar mandi dan kiba ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Yang lain yang telah selasai dan menunggu kiba dan naruto.

 **Flashback off**

"sudahlah kalian berdua, kalian terlalu berisik" kata neji

"sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata sai

"lebih baik kita berkeliling, tidak ada gunanya kita tetap menunggu disini." Kata shikamaru yang berjalan diikuti mereka –sasuke, naruto, sai, kiba, neji.

"hah… untung kita datang lebih awal" kata tenten.

"ya betul. Aku tidak menyangka akan sebanyak itu orang yang berkerumun di depat ruang kepala sekolah" kata ino

"ngomong-ngomong di mana sakura sekarang?" kata tenten

"s-sakura tadi pergi ke toilet t-tapi dia belum k-kembali" kata hinata.

"apa dia pergi sendiri?" Tanya ino

"t-tidak. Dia bersama y-yumi" kata hinata

"baiklah. Kita lebih baik berkeliling saja biar sakura dan yumi menyusul kita ke taman." Kata ino

"t-tapi…"

"tenang saja hinata, tadi sakura sempat berkata dia ingin ke taman mungkin saja dia telah pergi duluan" kata tenten dan menarik tangan hinata agar ikut dengan mereka.

Tak lama setelah kepergian hinata, tenten dan ino, sakura datang bersama yumi yang baru saja kembali dari toilet.

"mereka kemana?" Tanya yumi

"mungkin mereka sudah pergi duluan" jawab sakura

"tapi sakura-chan, mereka pergi kemana?"

"mungkin saja mereka ke taman. Tadi aku sempat menyatakan ingin ke taman jadi kita ke sana sekarang" kata sakura dan pergi bersama yumi.

"kenapa dia tidak ada di sini?" kata ino

"entah lah, mungkin dia belum ke mari" kata tenten

"b-bagaimana ini ino-chan, tenten-chan…" kata hinata khawatir.

"tenanglah hinata, kamu terlalu khawatir. Sakura bukan anak-anak lagi dan dia juga tidak sendirikan…" kata tenten.

Mendengar penuturan tenten, hinata tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu lagi.

#ingat ya… handphone termasuk barang mewah dan sangat berbahaya karena dapat menyebarluaskan info-info lima Negara maka tidak diperbolehkan membawa handphone ke LSHS.

"ya sudah, kita tunggu saja mereka di sini" kata ino dan kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"wah… tempat ini indah sekali ino-chan" kata hinata

"ya benar" kata tenten

 _Taman ini sangatlah cantik dengan berbagai jenis bunga dengan warna yang berbeda pula. Jujur saja lokasi ini lebih tepat dikatakan tempat pengembangbiakan bunga dari pada sekedar taman saja. Rata-rata bunga yang ada di taman ini adalah tanaman yang jarang dilihat di tempat-tempat biasa. Bukan hanya itu, disediakan pula tempat duduk dan meja bulat yang keduanya terbuat dari batu dan sebuah payung besar berdiri kokok di tengah-tengah meja bagi setiap orang yang mau menikmati keindahan lokasi itu tanpa takut terkena sengatan matahari_.

"aku sangat tabjuk melihat taman ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka memelihara bunga-bunga ini. Inikan termasuk bunga yang sangat sulit. Aku sudah pernah menanam beberapa dari bunga yang ada disini tapi gagal" kata ino tersenyum penuh ketabjukan.

"i-ino-chan pernah menanam beberapa bunga ini? Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat beberapa bunga disini" kata hinata terkejut.

Hinata yang tidak diperbolehkan untuk menanam bunga karena kelurganya menganggap itu pekerjaan yang dapat dilakukan oleh para pembantu mereka. Ino yang mendengar itu cuma mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"kamu harus tau hinata kalau ino itu sangat telaten merawat bunga. Ya itu semua karena dia adalah anak pemilik tokoh bunga terbesar di konoha. Apa kamu tidak pernah dengar Yamanaka Flowers?" kata tenten dan ino hanya tersenyum

"t-tidak"

"apa!?" kata ino sweatdrop.

"m-maaf ino-chan," katanya sambil tertunduk "a-aku jarang untuk bekeliling di konoha"

"ahh… sudahlah hinata tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita bahas yang lain saja selagi menunggu sakura dan yumi" kata ino

Ditempat lain, terdapat cowok-cowok yang sedang berjalan menuju ke taman.

"wah taman ini bagus sekali" kata naruto antusias dan ingin memetik salah satu bunga.

 **Pleetaaakkkk…**

"ittai… kenapa kamu memukul ku neji" kata naruto geram.

"apa kamu tidak bisa membaca tulisan itu?" kata neji.

 **DIHARAPKAN TIDAK MEMETIK BUNGA**

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tertawa menanggapi tatapan neji.

"mendekosai" kata shikamaru yang melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

"sasuke kau ingin kemana?" kata sai saat melihat sasuke yang pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan nya dan hanya menaikkan bahunya "segera kembali kemari" tambah naruto yang melihatnya.

"mau kemana anak itu?" kata neji.

"ntah lah dia tidak menyatakan apa-apa" kata sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

Mereka pun memilih duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang tersedia.

"sakura-chan… kita sudah meliwati koridor ini beberapa kali" kata yumi.

"benar. Kenapa sekolah sebesar ini tidak membuat petunjuk arah"

"lebih baik kita bertanya kepada murid lain saja sakura-chan…" kata yumi.

"baiklah kita akan bertanya pada orang yang lewat koridor ini" kata sakura.

Tidak lama setelah perbincangan itu, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang lewat dihadapan mereka tak jauh dari mereka. Sakura yang tidak menyadarinya hanya mendapatkan tarikan dari yumi dan berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Orang mereka hadang hanya memandang dengan wajah datarnya dengan tangan di dalam saku celananya dan sedikit menunduk karena tinggi yumi dan sakura hanya sebatas bahu lelaki itu saja.

"maaf" kata yumi.

Sakura yang berdiri di belakang yumi dapat melihat bagaimana penampilan lelaki itu dari bawah hingga atas _'keren sekali'_ batin sakura. Sakura langsung saja tersadar dari lamunannya saat yumi menggoyangkan tangannya.

"maaf, apa kamu mengetahui letak taman sekolah ini?" Tanya sakura.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari sasuke yang membuat sakura dan yumi malah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. _Apa dia tuli? / apa mungkin bisu?_ Itu lah pemikiran sakura dan yumi.

Lima menit mereka terdiam hingga tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu lelaki dihadapan mereka. Secara otomatis mereka bertiga menoleh padanya. "sasuke."

Sakura dan yumi hanya menatap tidak mengerti.

"sasuke kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya naruto yang tidak menyadari keberadaan sakura dan yumi.

Orang yang ditanya hanya menatap naruto dan kemudian beralih menatap dua gadis dihadapannya. Naruto pun hanya mengikuti tatapan sakuke dn terlihat senang meliht gadis di hadapannya.

"loh, sakura-chan sedang apa disini?" kata naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"kami hanya ingin pergi ke taman tapi dari tadi kami hanya berkeliling di sini" kata sakura.

"kami?" tatap naruto kepada sasuke dan sakura.

Melihat tatapan naruto, sakura langsung saja mengerti tatapan naruto.

 **Pleetaaakkk….**

"jangan berfikir yang aneh aneh. Kami itu aku dan yumi" kata sakura dan menunjuk pada yumi –gadis yang sekarang berdiring disamping sakura, naruto pun hanya tertawa tidak jelas, "yumi ini naruto, dia dari konoha dan naruto ini yumi dari kiri" mereka pun saling bersalaman dan menyebut nama mereka.

"lalu kenapa tidak menanyakan orang lain saja?" Tanya naruto

Sakura hanya diam tanpa ingin menjawab pertanyaannya, merasa tak mendapat jawaban naruto menatap yumi, "ahhh itu,,, kami sudah mencoba bertanya dan orang yang kami Tanya hanya diam saja" kata yumi.

"orang seperti apa yang ditanya hanya diam saja, apa dia bisu atau tuli?" Tanya naruto namun kemudian dia 'mengaduh' saat kepala dipukul sangat keras.

"ada dengan sasuke? Aku sudah repot-repot menjemputmu ke mari tapi kenapa kau memukul kepalaku" kata naruto smbil mengusp kepalanya yang dipukul.

"naruto-kun, orang yang kami Tanya itu adalah dia" kata yumi menunjuk pada sasuke.

"haahhh…" tatapan naruto seolah menanyakan kenapa tapi sasuke seolah diam saja.

Seolah tidak ingin berlama-lama sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka, "sasuke" kata naruto.

"sudahlah biarkan saja naruto" kata sasuke.

"ahh, ya sudah ikuti aku biar kuantar ke taman. Aku dan sasuke juga ingin ke taman"

"sasuke?" kata sakura

"ya sasuke. Orang yang kalian tanyai itu namanya sasuke. Dia memang jarang berbicara"

"ohh" hanya itu tanggapan dua perempun yang berjalan di belakangnya.

' _sasuke_ _... apa dia benar sasuke yang ku kenal"_ batin sakura seolah tak percaya.

sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengikuti langkah naruto ternyata memikirkan orang yang dipanggil sasuke tadi dan tanpa sadar kisah dimasa lalunya berputar dikepalanya.

 _"_ _apakah kau membenciku?"_

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

maafkan diriku jika ceritanya tidak sesuai harapan dan ooc

Review kalian adalah semangatku :')

Mind to Review?

.

.

THANKYOU


	7. Perkenalan

**Love Senior High School**

Chap 7 : Perkenalan

Sakura dan Yumi hanya mengikuti Naruto dan Sasuke yang berjalan di depan mereka. Tak seorang pun yang menyadari perubahan suasana hati pada Sakura. Dia hanya menatap punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih dan air matanya yang menetes tanpa dapat ditahan.

' _Benarkah kau Sasuke yang kukenal? Maafkan aku atas kesalahanku…'_

"Sakura lihat mereka ada disana." Kata Yumi tanpa menoleh pada Sakura dan hanya menunjuk pada kelompok perempuan di salah satu bangku taman.

Segera setelah mendengar perkataan Yumi, Sakura pun menghapus air matanya. "Ah iya, itu mereka."

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun melihat ke arah taman dan melihat kelompok perempuan yang tidak jauh dari kelompok mereka. Saat Sakura hendak pergi mendahului mereka dengan menarik Yumi, Naruto menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Sakura tunggu dulu."

Sesungguhnya Sakura ingin sekali segera pergi dari tempat itu tanpa harus melihat wajah dingin Sasuke. Namun tidak mungkin dia bersifat egois setelah Naruto dengan baik hati mengantar mereka ke taman. Dia pun berbalik melihat Naruto dan berusaha tidak menatap Sasuke namun itu sia-sia, dia malah bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Sempat terpaku saling memandang tapi hanya kekelaman yang dapat dilihat Sakura dari mata itu. Tidak sanggup terus melihatnya, Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya. Mata itu seakan menusuk hati Sakura bertubi-tubi dan membuat rasa pedih dan menyesakkan.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat." Tanya yumi dan hanya mendapat gelengan dari Sakura menandakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke pergi menjauh begitu saja. Teman-teman Naruto yang mendengar suara Naruto kemudian memandang kea rah mereka bertiga –Sakura,Yumi dan Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ahh… dia itu terlalu dingin. Ah iya, Sakura dapatkah kita saling memperkenalkan teman-teman kita?" Tanya Naruto dengan tangan di belakang kepala dan tersenyum lebar, sebenarnya Naruto hanya ingin berbicara pada Hinata.

Sakura tampak berpikir dan kemudian berkata, "Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita temui teman-temanku dulu, baru setelah itu kita bertemu dengan teman-temanmu." Hal itu hanya mendapat anggukan dari Sakura dan Yumi.

"Hei semua. Aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada mereka." Kata Naruto dan menunjuk pada dua gadis di belakangnya.

"Kau datang lama dan hanya ingin memperkenalkan mereka. Mana Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba yang sama sekali tidak melihat dua gadis di belakang Naruto.

"Dia tadi baru pergi ntah kemana. Dan kalau kau tidak ingin berkenalan ya sudah, aku bisa kenalkan mereka pada yang lain. Kenalkan mereka adalah Sakura dan Yumi."

Sakura dan Yumi hanya tersenyum sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Sakura Haruno dari Konoha dan Dia Yumi dari Kiri." Kata sakura.

"Salam kenal." Kata Yumi lembut dan membuat Kiba menoleh seketika. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya tapi Kiba langsung saja memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Kiba, dia Sai, Neji dan Shikamaru kami sama dengan Naruto dari Konoha hanya lain sekolah saja." Katanya sambil tersenyum pada Yumi dan mendapat senyum balasan.

"Tadi katanya tidak mau berkenalan, tapi sekarang lihatlah tingkah norakmu." Kata Naruto.

"Diam saja." Balas Kiba.

"Naruto dapatkah kami pergi sekarang?" Kata Yumi.

"Ah tunggu dulu, teman-teman ayo bertemu dengan teman-teman Sakura." Kata Naruto sambil mendorong teman-teman yang dari tadi menolak namun berbeda dengan Kiba yang menurut saja.

"Ino… Tenten… Hinata maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama."Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" Kata Ino.

"Tadi kami tersesat saat mencari taman." Kata yumi.

"Hai…" Sapa Naruto sok kenal sok ternyata kata sapaan itu hanya ditujukan pada Hinata. Dan orang yang disapa pun hanya menjawab malu-malu.

"H-hai Naruto-kun…" Mereka saling tersenyum namun satu kesalahan besar, Naruto melupakan kakak Hinata yang dari tadi menatap Naruto seperti ini mencekiknya.

"Hinata." Kata Neji.

"Nii-san."

"Kau mengenalnya Hinata?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tenten-chan dia Neji, sepupuku."

"Oke lebih baik kita saling berkenalan." Kata Naruto mengalihkan perhatian Neji yang melihatnya dengan aura mengerikan.

"Perkenalkan mereka, dia Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata. Dan teman-teman mereka adalah murid-murid dari Konoha." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk satu persatu temannya.

"Perkenalkan aku Naruto, dia Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Neji." Kata Naruto.

"Berasal dari sekolah mana kalian?" Tanya Hyuga. Ish, ish, ish, lihatlah sifat memandang remeh orang lainnya kambuh lagi.

"Kami bertiga dari Star High School." Terang Ino dengan wajah tidak suka melihat tingkah Neji yang tampak sangat belagu.

"Sekolah khusus yang bukan untuk orang-orang klan." Hyuga yang menatap jijik membuat Tenten naik darah, memang sudah biasa bagi orang-orang di Konoha melihat klan Hyuga yang sombong. Tapi bagi Tenten itu merupakan sesuatu yang salah dan keterlaluan.

"Neji-niii…" Kata Hinata yang tidak enak dengan teman-temannya yang ditatap seperti itu oleh sepupunya. Dan Naruto Naruto hanya menggeleng kepala melihat Neji yang mengingatkannya dengan pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Hinata, kamu tenang saja Aku tidak akan melarangmu berteman dengan orang-orang macam ini." Kata Neji.

"Macam ini… Macam ini! Apa maksud perkataanmu hah! Kau sungguh sombong brengsek. Kau hanya beruntung karena terlahir di klan itu dank au bukanlah apa-apa." Kata Tenten.

"Sudahlah Tenten, kau tidak perlu semarah itu." Kata Sakura menenangkan namun kemudian terdengar suara Ino.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang menghadapi orang seperti dia Sakura. Kalau bukan kita yang berteman dengan Hinata pasti sekarang aku sudah memukulnya."

Karena suara keributan yang dibuat mereka banyak orang yang melihat mereka dan berbisik-bisik. Yumi yang dari tadi berbicara pada Kiba akhirnya melihat pertengkaran itu. Hyuga yang tidak suka dengan perkataan Ino pun nampak menahan amarahnya.

"Hei sudahlah lebih baik kita berteman saja, jangan ada yang bertengkar. Bukankah berteman akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi kita semua." Kata sai dengan senyuman palsunya.

Ino yang melihat itu sempat berkata dalam hati sambil menatap sai, _'wah tampan sekali dia. Ahh apa yang kupikirkan akukan sedang bermasalah dengan anak belagu itu. Kenapa Hinata dapat memiliki kakak sepertinya?'_

"Sudahlah lebih baik hentikan ini." Kata Shikamaru yang merasa bahwa diri mereka telah menjadi bahan perpincangan.

"Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini dari pada melihat orang-orang sepertimu. Kenapa sekolah ini dapat menerima murid yang sombongnya seperti kau!" Kata Tenten dan menunjuk Hyuga tepat di depan wajahnya.

Para perempuan pun hanya pergi mengikuti Tenten yang baru kali ini sangat marah terhadap orang lain seperti ini. Kepergian para perempuan membuat Kiba dan Naruto hanya mengendus kesal.

"Kenapa kau harus bertingkah seperti itu sih?" Kata Kiba.

"Seperti anak yang tidak terpelajar." Kata Shikamaru yang tidak menyukai sifat temannya yang satu itu.

"Kalau kau bersifat seperti itu, mungkin kau akan jatuh cinta padanya. Itu yang kubaca dari salah satu buku." Kata Sai.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai orang-orang seperti itu."

"Sudahlah. Kita hampir lupa memberikan ini ke kantor kepala sekolah." Kata Naruto sambil menggerakkan kertas-kertas ditangannya.

"Ya lebih baik kita pergi saja."

… **..**

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto yang sudah berada di depan ruang kepala sekolah bersama teman-temannya.

"Apa sudah mendapat tanda tangan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn"

"Sasuke jangan menjawab dengan ambigu seperti itu." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke pun menganggat kertasnya dan menunjukkan tanda tangan dan stempel yang tertera di kertas data miliknya berbeda dengan milik naruto yang masih kosong.

Karena waktu juga sudah sore mereka pun masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah yang sudah tidak ramai dengan murid-murid di sekolah tersebut.

… **..**

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama pembelajaran yang dilaksanakan di Love Senior High School dan semua siswa tidak boleh terlambat untuk hari penyambutan siswa baru. Tepat pada pukul lima pagi semua siswa dibangunkan oleh bunyi bel asrama.

"Shikamaru cepat bangunkan Naruto." Kata Neji

"Mendokusai… Kenapa setiap saat aku yang harus membangunkannya? Kau saja Sasuke." Kata Shikamaru dan kemudian pergi ke kaar mandi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang harus membangunkan Naruto.

"Naruto bangun!" Kata Sasuke namun karena tidak mendapatkan respon, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyiramnya dengan air. Dan akhirnya Naruto pun bangun dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kenapa kau menyiramku… Dattebayo." Namun sasuke sama sekali tak menanggapinya.

"Kalian cepat segera bersiap, sebentar lagi acara penyambutan akan dimulai. Kita masih harus menaiki bus." Kata Neji yang baru selesai mandi dan kemudian disusul oleh Shikamaru.

… **..**

Di asrama wanita tidak ada keribut seperi di kamar Naruto, namun berbeda dengan kamar Tenten. Di kamar itu sedang ada perebutan kamar mandi antara Tenten dan Shion.

"Aku yang harus mandi terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak mau memakai air bekas dirimu." Kata Shion.

"Aku tidak memberikanmu air kotor dan lagi akulah yang terlebih dahulu bangun dari pada kau." Kata Tenten.

"Semua akan menjadi bekas jika setetes saja air dijarimu menyentuh air tersebut, dan aku tidak akan menjadi yang kedua. Aku adalah orang yang pertama dan harus menjadi pertama."

Perkataan Shion membuat Tenten geram, mungkin saja Tenten mendorong Shion. Karena dirinya sangat jago dalam hal bela diri dan kekuatannya jelas di atas Shion.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik Tenten mandi saja duluan di sini. Aku masih mempersiapkan keperluan untuk ke sekolah." Kata Matsuri yang membuat perkelahian Tenten dan Shion berhenti.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, tidak masalah."

"Lebih baik kau mandi di sana dari pada aku mandi setelah dirimu yang busuk itu." Kata Shion dan masuk begitu saja ke kamar mandi.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke…**

 **Chapter selanjutnya akan diperlihatkan konflik-konflik yang lebih seru.**

 **Karena sampai saat ini saya masih berusaha menggabungkan mereka semua.**

 **Maaf ya jika ceritanya terlalu lambat dan OC.**

 **Dan**

 **Terima kasih buat orang-orang yang udah follow, favorite dan review ceritaku**

 **THANKS**


	8. Sekelas

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Senior High School**

Chap 8 : Sekelas

Para murid sibuk melihat nama mereka pada kertas yang ditempelkan di pintu kelas, mereka melihat dimana kelas mereka. Sebenarnya kertas itu telah di tempel di beberapa madding sekolah. Namun apa daya jumlah murid yang berkumpul di depan mading sangatlah banyak. Tapi bukannya ini sekolah elit ya, kenapa siswanya harus berebutan begini sih. Apa sih yang ada dipikiran para kage. Tapi sudahlah biarkan itu jadi rahasia mereka. Ayo lihat begitu ramainya murid-murid yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Apa-apaan ini, kenapa sekarang sekolah menjadi pasar begini." Kata Tenten terkejut.

"Bagaimana lagi setiap siswakan ingin tau kelas mereka." Kata Sakura

"Tapi inikan sudah tidak wajar Sakura. Bagaimana kita bisa melihat ruang kelas kita?" Kata Ino.

"Lebih baik kita berpencar saja, setiap orang akan melihat nama kita pada satu pintu kelas. Walaupun kita beda kelas, kita tetap bisa mengingat nama teman kita dan dimana kelasnya. Itu akan lebih mudah dah simple." Kata Yumi dan mendapat anggukan dari semua teman-temannya.

"Oke baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Tenten berseru keras dan mengundang perhatian seluruh murid di dekat mereka.

"B-baik lah." Kata Hinata.

Mereka kemudian mulai berpencar dan melihat apakah ada nama dari mereka tercantum di depan pintu kelas.

"Banyak sekali orang-orang di depan mading. Gimana kita bisa tau ruang kelas kita, tebayo…" Kata Naruto dengan wajah frustasi.

"Lebih baik kita mencar dan siapa yang menemukan ruang kelas salah satu dari kita harus mengingatnya dan kita kembali ke tempat ini setelah lima belas menit." Kata Shikamaru tanpa mendapat protes.

 **-oo0oo-**

"Per-permisi" Kata Hinata sambil berusaha maju ke depan pintu kelas untuk melihat kertas yang di tempel pada pintu ruangan itu. Tapi Hinata yang bertubuh munyil dibandingkan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya membuat dia terperanjak ke belakang, terjatuh. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar terjatuh ternyata tubuhnya sudah ditangkap oleh seseorang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto. Naruto sebenarnya sudah melihat Hinata sedari tadi dan mengawasinya dari belakang. #Seperti penguntit saja dirimu Naruto-senpai.

"I-iya…" Kata Hinata.

"Apa kau ingin melihat namamu?" Kata Naruto dan mendapat anggukkan dari Hinata.

"Biar aku yang lihat."

Naruto hendak melangkah maju namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh tangan Hinata yang menarik lengan bajunya.

"Ada apa lagi Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah senang.

"A-ano aku bukan hanya ingin melihat namaku Naruto-kun, t-tapi juga nama teman-teman yang lain."

Naruto langsung mengerti maksud Hinata karena dirinya juga sama.

"Ahh, tapi maaf Hinata-chan aku tidak mengingat nama mereka semua kecuali Sakura dan Yumi." Katanya sambil tertawa atas daya ingatnya yang lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku akan melihat sendiri."

"Kalau begitu ayo lihat berdua."

Naruto segera memegang tangan Hinata dan menariknya masuk ke krumunan murid-murid tersebut. Sangat mudah untuk Naruto maju ke depan kerumunan tapi karena bersama Hinata dia lebih memilih menjaganya agar tidak terdorong oleh ramainya kerumunan. Akhirnya mereka dapat melihat kertas pengumuman. Hinata dan Naruto secara teliti membaca nama-nama yang terpampang.

"Bagaimana Hinata-chan, apa nama teman-temanmu ada di ruang ini?"

"Tidak ada satu pun Naruto-kun."

"Ya sudah ayo kita keluar, di sini mulai bertambah sesak."

"I-iya…"

 **-oo0oo-**

Ino berjalan dengan santainya melewati taman menuju sebuah kelas untuk melihat pengumuman, tugas yang sama dengan teman-temannya hanya saja Ino memilih kelas yang lebih dekat ke taman sekolah.

"Entah kenapa melihat bunga di taman ini membuat hatiku tenang. Ini mengingatkan aku pada rumah." Kata Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

Sepanjang jalan dia memandang bunga, sampai akhirnya ia mendesah saat melihat gerombolan murid yang berdesak-desakan.

"Katanya sekolah elit tapi kenapa harus berdesakan sih." Kata Ino kesal sambil maju ke dalam kerumunan.

Ino sedikit kesulitan masuk ke dalam kerumunan tersebut. Saat tepat di tengah-tengah dan selangkah lagi di depan papan pengumuman, dirinya didorong oleh seseorang sampai terjatuh. Ino memandang sengit pada orang yang berada di depannya saat ini masih dengan posisi terduduk di lantai. _'Aku tau dia sengaja mendorongku.'_ Batin Ino.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata seorang lelaki yang berjongkok di samping Ino dan membantunya berdiri.

Awalnya Ino terus saja memandang perempuan yang mendorongnya. Perempuan itu sama sekali tidak membantu ataupun menyatakan penyesalannya. Itu benar-benar membuatnya Ino marah tapi ia masih memiliki sopan santun untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang yang bertanya dan mau membantunya.

"Iya, terima kasih."

Ino terpaku pada wajah pucat dengan senyum tidak alami –palsu- dari laki-laki yang membantunya berdiri. Seakan waktu berhenti saat Ino menatap mata hitam itu, menikmati pemandangan yang dapat menghipnotisnya untuk pertama kalinya.

Tiba-tiba dia tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali memandang wanita berambut kuning tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kau sangat tidak memiliki sopan santun. Kau yang mendorong akukan…"

"Apa? Aku tidak ingat tuh."

Amarah Ino sudah di ubun-ubin ingin sekali dia menarik rambutnya.

"Sudahlah… Sebagai teman kita tidak seharusnya bertengkar." Kata laki-laki yang menolongku dengan senyum palsunya.

"Perlu ku ingatkan, aku tidak sudi menjadi temannya." Kata gadis itu dan masuk kedalam kelas.

Sepertinya ini adalah kelasnya, aku berdoa agar tidak sekelas dengannya. Saat aku mulai melihat nama siswa-siswa yang tertera. Ada perasaan senang dan tidak suka dengan pengumuman tersebut.

' _Ini mengejutkan! Kenapa kami semua satu kelas? Dan kenapa harus dengan perempuan itu juga.'_ batin Ino.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada laki-laki yang sedang membaca nama-nama tersebut dengan sangat serius. Aku terus memandangnya, sampai dia menoleh dan tatapan kami pun bertemu.

"Apa kau di kelas ini?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Ya." Katanya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Kita bakalan jadi teman dekat mulai dari sekarang. Itu akan memudahkan kita untuk bekerjasama di kelas yang sama." Katanya sambil tersenyum, "Sebaiknya aku pergi menemui teman-temanku." Tambahnya.

"Oh… Aku juga ingin mencari teman-temanku." Kata Ino. Mereka pun berjalan ke arah berbeda untuk menemui teman mereka. Pertemuan yang terlalu singkat, tapi dengan cepat dapat menjerat hati Ino. Memang mereka sudah berkenalan tapi kali ini mereka menatap sangat dekat dan terasa dalam.

 **-oo0oo-**

Perasaan senang sangat terlihat dari wajah Ino, Sakura, Yumi, Hinata dan Tenten karena mereka satu kelas di LSHS. Sambil bercanda dan tertawa memasuki kelas dan memillih tempat duduk masing-masing di depan meja sensei. Mereka saling bertukar bercerita sampai tiba-tiba kelas menjadi lebih berisik. Bukan karena cerita atau tawa mereka tapi karena tiba-tiba masuk sekelompok laki-laki yang membuat para perempuan di kelas mereka berteriak histeris.

"Hei ternyata kita semua satu kelas." Kata Naruto dengan kedua tangan dibelakang kepala dan senyum yang lebar pada Ino, Sakura, Yumi, Hinata dan Tenten dan di balas anggukan.

"Tapi aku tidak berharap satu kelas dengan orang macam dia." Kata Tenten yang menatap tajam Neji.

Neji hanya memandang Tenten dan tidak mempedulikan perkataan Tenten. Dia hanya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas. "Kita bisa duduk di sana." Katanya menunjuk deretan bangku kosong di belakang kelas. Setelah itu mereka semua bergerak menuju bangku tersebut.

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan jam masuk, setiap siswa sudah kembali ke kelas dan mengisi setiap bangku di dalam kelas. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu berisik hanya sedikit siswa-siswi yang berbincang-bincang. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara meja yang dipukul dengan keras, suara itu tentu saja menarik perhatian seluruh murid di kelas itu.

"Hei! Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu duduk di sini!?" Kata Shion yang baru saja masuk dan menuju bangkunya pada Tenten.

Tenten melihat Shion dengan geram, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka teman semejanya adalah Shion, orang yang juga menjadi teman sekamarnya dan orang yang sangat dibenci di sekolah ini juga. Kalau Temten mengetahui teman semejanya pasti dia tidak akan duduk ditempatnya sekarang.

Biar pun menjadi tontonan Shion sama sekali tidak merasa malu, dia malah semakin marah saat Tenten mengabaikannya. Shion yang memiliki tabiat emosional yang meledak-ledak segera menarik tas Tenten dan melemparkannya ke depan kelas. Teman-teman Tenten tidak menyukai kelakuan gadis itu terutama Ino yang sudah pernah bertengkar dengan gadis itu. Mereka berusaha tidak menambah suasana panas di antara mereka berdua dan memilih untuk diam melihat.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku tidak suka duduk dengan orang setingkat denganmu."

Emosinya sudah tidak tertahan lagi, segera dibalasnya perbuatan Shion dengan melemparkan tas milik Shion ke belakang kelas dan berkata, "Asal kau tau saja ya, aku juga tidak ingin duduk bersama orang sombong dan arogan sepertimu!" Kata Tenten dan pergi meninggalkan bangkunya lalu mengambil tasnya.

Tenten sekarang sedang melihat bangku kosong untuk tempat duduknya. Memang ada beberapa bangku yang tidak berpenghuni namun sudah ada tas diatas mejanya, itu menunjukkan bahwa meja dan bangku tersebut sudah ditempati. Yang tersisa tinggal satu saja dan itu juga bangku di samping Neji, berarti Tenten akan semeja dengan Neji.Tenten berjalan menuju bangku tersebut dan duduk dengan malas.

"Pagi semuanya." Kata seorang sensei yang baru saja masuk ke kelas.

"Pagi sensei" Balas beberapa siswa-siswi.

"Perkenalkan saya Iruka, penanggung jawab kelas ini, bisa dikatakan wali kelas juga. Saya berharap anak-anak di kelas ini tidak akan membuat masalah sehingga saya harus dipanggil kepala sekolah."

Semua hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan wali kelas mereka.

 **Tok…tok…tok…**

"Maaf sensei, kami terlambat."

"Sudah segera masuk, tapi sebelum itu beritau nama kalian."

"Oh… Saya Temari, dia Matsuri, Sasori dan Gaara."

Temari memberitaukan nama mereka lalu masuk dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Temari berhenti sejenak saat melihat orang yang ada di belakang bangkunya ternyata si kepala nanas. Raut kesal sedikit terlihat di wajahnya.

' _Ternyata dia sekelas denganku dan juga duduk di belakangku. Lihat saja wajahnya itu, sungguh mengesalkan."_ Batin Temari

"Anak-anak saya akan menjelaskan sedikit peraturan di sekolah ini. Mungkin kalian sudah mengetahuinya tapi saya hanya mengingatkan peraturan terpentingnya.

Di sekolah ini segala 'hubungan' siswa-siswi tidak akan dicampuri oleh pihak sekolah tapi ketika karena hal itu terjadi perkelahian maka akan diberikan sanksi.

Setiap siswa wajib mematuhi peraturan sekolah terutama masuk keruangan sebelum sensei yang mengajar masuk, jika melanggar akan ada pengurangan poin nilai.

Setiap siswa akan diberikan 100 poin awal, poin tersebut akan bertambah ataupun berkurang sesuai dengan perbuatan-perbuatan yang kalian lakukan. Dan hati-hati jika poin akhir dibawah 40 maka kalian akan mendapatkan sanksi.

Akan ada pembagian tugas bersih-bersih yang diwajibkan oleh sekolah dan dilaksanakan seusai pulang sekolah.

Setiap bulan akan diadakan acara tertentu berdasarkan keputusan semua siswa.

Diwajibkan untuk mengikuti satu kegiatan tambahan di sekolah.

Dan bagi kalian yang baru saja masuk tidak akan diberi pengurangan poin karena ini merupakan hari pertama. Tapi untuk hari selanjutnya akan ada pengurangan sebesar 15 poin. Dan ini juga peringatan untuk semuanya. Paham?" Tanya sensei Iruka di akhir penjelasannya yang sangat lebar.

"Paham sensei"

"Baiklah kita akan memilih ketua, wakil ketua, dan sekretaris kelas."

Setelah melakukan voting maka didapatkan nama-nama yang menduduki posisi tersebut. Ketua Shikamaru, wakil ketua Naruto dan sekretaris Temari.

"Oke selamat bagi kalian bertiga, sensei harap kalian dapat membantu sensei dalam mengatur kelas."

"Baik sensei" Kata Naruto semangat.

"Dan hampir saja sensei lupa memberitaukan hal ini. Selama dua hari akan diadakan acara penganggrapan antar siswa baru dan para senior. Maka karena itu hari ini siswa di sekolah diperbolehkan berkeliling sekolah dan melihat-lihat para senior tapi jangan sampai mengganggu. Apa ada pertanyaan?"

"Sensei kegiatan seperti apa yang akan diadakan?" Tanya salah satu murid.

"Sensei juga kurang tau hal itu, kalian lihat saja besok oke. Untuk hari ini penjelasan dari saya selesai dan setiap siswa selamat datang di LOVE SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL" Setelah mengucapkan itu Iruka-sensei pun keluar kelas.

Setelah Iruka-sensei keluar kelas, Shikamaru pun maju ke depan kelas. Dia melakukan tugas pertamanya sebagai ketua kelas dengan melakukan pemilihan petugas-petugas piket. "Teman-teman kita akan membagi petugas piket, maka diharapkan semuanya tetap di ruangan." Tapi karena sifat malasnya, dia pun melimpahkan tugas tersebut pada Naruto dan Temari.

"Apa-apaan kau itu, hanya menyatakan itu. Kau yang seharusnya mengurus ini." Kata Temari.

"Sudahlah Temari biarkan saja, dia memang begitu. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan ini saja. Setelah itu nanti kita bisa berkenalan dengan murid lainnya" Kata Naruto menenangkan. Naruto yang memiliki sifat gampang bergaul membuatnya mendapatkan teman lebih banyak dari teman-temannya yang lain. Lihat saja sekarang, dia sudah mengenal dan berbincang-bincang hampir pada seluruh anak sekelasnya.

"Dasar ketua pemalas!" Kata Temari.

Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk menanggapi perempuan yang satu itu, maka dia hanya kembali ke bangkunya untuk tidur. Entah kenapa satu hari ini banyak sekali murid-murid yang bertengkar di hari pertama. Tapi biarpun begitu semuanya mengerti dan berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur.

Pemilihan petugas piket menghabiskan waktu cukup lama hanya karena perdebatan tidak penting. Beberapa murid bersifat apatis dan ada murid yang selalu protes karena teman sekelompoknya. Melihat tingkah beberapa murid membuat Temari marah dan berteriak di ruang kelas. "Sudah cukup! Aku yang akan menentukan teman sekelompok kalian dan aku tidak akan menerima segala alasan. Hari ini cukup sampai di sini, kalian boleh kembali ke asrama." Kata Temari dengan amarah yang meluap-luap dan teman-temannya hanya memandang takut.

Saat ingin kembali ke asrama semua siswa diberikan kertas oleh beberapa senior di gerbang sekolah. Kertas itu berisi kegiatan dan keperluan untuk dua hari penggangrapan siswa baru dan senior.

"Hei teman-teman cepat baca lembaran yang diberikan tadi." Kata Naruto dan tidak mendapatkan respon dari teman-temannya.

"Ya sudahlah biar aku yang bacakan. _Setiap siswa dan siswi haruslah memiliki pasangan._ Bagaimana ini dattebayo…"

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku malas mencari-cari pasangan lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar saja." Kata Shikamaru.

"Lebih baik kita mencari sendiri-sendiri saja." Kata Neji.

"Tapi-" Kata Naruto.

"Memang lebih baik begitu bodoh. Kita tidak mungkin mencari bersamaan." Kata Kiba dan langsung masuk ke kamar asramanya.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku ucapkan makasih buat teman-teman yang udah review, follow dan favorite.**

 **Dan**

 **Maaf jika cerita tidak sesuai harapan pembaca.**


	9. Persiapan

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Senior High School**

Chap 9 : Persiapan

"Yumi kau ingin ke mana?" Tanya Sakura pada Yumi yang terlihat membuka pintu kamar asrama mereka.

"Aku ingin pergi bersama teman-temanku dari Kiri." Balas Yumi.

"Oh… kembali jangan terlalu lama, karena kita perlu mempersiapkan keperluan besok."

"Baiklah Sakura."

Yumi pun meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di dalam kamar sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain sudah pergi duluan entah kemana. Karena tidak ada hal yang dapat dikerjakan maka Sakura memilih mempersiapkan keperluan untuk acara besok. Dia mulai membaca satu persatu keperluan besok dan kemudian menyusunnya. Dibagian terakhir Sakura berpikir mengenai kalimat _'Siapkanlah makanan dan minuman yang mengingatkanmu pada sebuah event, someone or something.'_

Lama Sakura memikirkan hal itu sampai ia mengingat sebuah kejadian di masa lalu.

 **Flashback On**

"Sakura kenapa kamu belum makan juga? Ibu sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu." Kata mamanya.

"Aku sudah terlambat Kasan."

"Ya sudah bawa bekal ini dan jangan tidak dimakan seperti sebelumnya. Kau dengar Sakura?"

"Iya… iya… Sakura dengar."

Sakura pun pergi setelah berpamitan dan mencium mamanya. Dia pergi diantar oleh supir pribadinya menuju Konoha Junior High School. Di sekolahnya Sakura adalah murid paling berprestasi dan menjadi kebanggaan sekolahnya. Baginya sekolah adalah tempat yang menyenangkan, tapi dengan tugas-tugas yang diberikan padanya membuatnya kesulitan dalam mengurusi keperluannya seperti saat ini. Di jam istirahat dia masih harus mengurusi keperluan untuk festival sekolah yang akan diadakan bulan depan, hingga ia melupakan bekal yang diberikan oleh kasannya.

"Sakura apa kau tidak akan memakan bekalmu hari ini?" Tanya temannya.

"Sebentar lagi." Sakura masih tetap sibuk mencoret-coret sebuah kertas.

"Sudahlah Sakura itu masih bisa dilanjutkan sepulang sekolah."

"Tunggu sebentar Tayuya, jika aku tidak membuatnya sekarang maka ide-ide di kepalaku bisa berhamburan" Sakura sama sekali tidak melihat orang yang sedang bicara padanya.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Sakura." Kata Tayuya dan menarik kertas yang sedari tadi Sakura pergunakan untuk menampung semua ide-idenya, "Kau perlu memperhatikan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tau Tayuya tapi bisakah kau kembalikan kertas itu?" Kata Sakura sambil meraih kertas yang ada di tangan Tayuya.

"Tidak! Lebih baik kau makan sekarang atau kertas ini akan kusobek kecil-kecil. Semua terserah padamu Sakura ku sayang…" Tayuya tersenyum pada Sakura dan tangannya siap untuk menyobek kertas tadi, sedikit demi sedikit kertas itu mulai sobek. Perbuatannya mendapatkan tatapan sengit dari Sakura namun Tayuya seakan tidak melihat hal itu. "Bagaimana Sakura?"

"Baiklah! Aku akan makan tapi aku tidak akan makan bersamamu." Kata Sakura pergi membawa bekalnya meninggalkan Tayuya dengan wajah kesal.

"Ingat Sakura itu baik untukmu." Kata Tayuya dengan suara di keraskan.

Sakura mendengar hal itu hingga wajahnya tidak nampak kesal lagi melainkan tersenyum. Temannya yang satu ini memang dapat melakukan apapun untuk kebaikan Sakura sendiri. Sambil tersenyum Sakura pergi menuju kantin untuk memakan bekalnya di sana karena ia sendiri lupa membawa minuman yang telah disiapkan oleh ibunya. Sakura pun hanya memesan juice strawberry dan kemudian melihat bangku yang kosong. Sayangnya saat ini kantin sangat penuh dengan murid-murid hingga yang tersedia hanya satu meja dan itu juga bersama murid laki-laki.

Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi, Sakura pun memutuskan duduk di dihadapan cowok itu. Dia hanya terdiam memegang bekalnya sambil melihat murid-murid yang siling bergantian memasuki kantin, hingga pandangannya tertuju pada laki-laki di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Sakura dan sibuk dengan handphone di tangannya. Kalau diperhatikan Sakura sama sekali tidak mengenali laki-laki tersebut. Ada keinginan dari diri Sakura untuk mengenalnya tapi melihat sekilas saja Sakura dapat mengetahui bahwa laki-laki dihadapannya sangat tidak mudah untuk ditaklukan.

Pemikirannya mengenai laki-laki tersebut buyar saat seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya dan laki-laki dihadapannya. Sakura yang sudah kehausan sejak tadi pun meminum pesanannya tapi ada ekspresi aneh dari wajah Sakura.

"Tomat…? Bukannya aku memesan strawberry." Kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tertukar."

"Eh?"

"Minuman kita tertukar, ini pesananmu yang rasanya strawberry dan ini pesananku yang rasanya tomat."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura mendengar suara laki-laki itu, tapi ntah kenapa ada suatu rasa yang aneh di hatinya dan dia pun hanya memandang laki-laki dihadapannya tanpa berkedip. Seolah tidak mempedulikan tatapan Sakura, laki-laki itu hanya menukar gelas minuman mereka yang sudah sempat mereka dua cicipi.

Namun seakan tidak memedulikan hal lain laki-laki itu meminum pesanannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu dicicipi oleh Sakura kemudian menoleh pada Sakura, "Kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa terus menatapku?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura pun meminum juice strawberrynya dan memakan bekal yang disediakan ibunya. Mereka hanya terdiam dan menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing , tapi di dalam pikiran Sakura sudah tercetak dengan jelas mengenai lelaki itu.

 **Flashback Off**

"Sakura. Hei Sakura." Kata Tenten sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura, "Sakuraaaa…."

"Ehh?"

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?" Kata Tenten sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Aku tidak senyum-senyum." Balas Sakura dan kembali merapikan keperluannya besok, "Kemana Ino dan Hinata? Bukannya mereka pergi bersamamu?"

"Mereka pergi mendaftarkan diri ke club berkebun" Tenten pun ikut merapikan keperluaannya.

"Apa pendaftaran ekstrakulikuler sudah dibuka?"

"Sebagian sudah."

"Oh…"

Mereka lama terdiam dan tenggelam dalam urusannya masing-masing sampai Tenten bertanya lagi pada Sakura, "Sakura apa kau sudah tau bekal yang akan kau bawa besok?"

"Sudah." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum mengembang.

"Senyum yang tidak biasa… Apa ada memori yang indah mengenai bekal besok?"

Sakura hanya terdiam dan tidak membalas ucapan Tenten, "Tenten sebaiknya kita berbelanja ke pasar untuk membeli bahan-bahan masakan."

"Oke. Tapi kita tunggu Yumi, Hinata dan Ino dulu."

"Baiklah"

-oo0o0o0oo—

Hinata dan Ino berjalan menuju sebuah rumah kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat bibit ataupun tunas tanaman-tanaman.

"Ino-chan apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita masuk ke rumah kaca ini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tenang saja Hinata kitakan sudah mendaftar di ekstrakulikuler berkebun, jadi kita diperbolehkan melihat-lihat, asalkan tidak sampai merusak bibit tanaman saja." Katanya sambil berkeliling melihat semua tanaman dengan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh lebat.

"Ino-chan kenapa tanaman di sini memiliki bunga yang banyak padahal ukuran tanamannya tidak besar?"

"Mungkin mereka memberikan sesuatu ke tanaman ini Hinata, tanaman di rumah kaca inikan masih tanaman penelitian."

"Oh… begitu."

Saat mereka asyik berjalan dan melihat tanaman, mereka melihat Naruto dan Sai tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Tapi Hinata dan Ino tidak dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan kedua laki-laki itu karena mereka berdiri membelakangi Hinata dan Ino. Hinata sebenarnya tidak ingin mengganggu kedua laki-laki itu tapi Ino terus saja membujuknya.

" Sai…" Teriak Ino memanggil.

Orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh begitu juga dengan orang yang ada di sampingnya, "Ino. Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

"Kami hanya melihat-lihat setelah mendaftar sebagai anggota ekskul berkebun." Jawab Ino dengan senyuman, "Sedangkan kalian sedang apa di sini? Bukannya yang bisa masuk ke rumah kaca ini hanya para anggota saja?"

"Aku hanya ingin melukis bunga-bunga yang ada di sini untuk test masuk ekskul seni dan para senior memperbolehkan kami melukis di sini." Jawabnya dengan senyum palsunya.

"Dan… Kau Naruto?" Tanya Ino sambil melirik Naruto yang sama sekali tidak membawa peralatan melukis seperti Sai.

Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu hanya nyesir lebar dan berkata, "Aku hanya menemani Sai saja."

Hinata dan Ino yang mendapat jawaban itu hanya mengangguk. Tak lama setelah itu ada senior yang memanggil para anggota baru ekskul perkebunan. Tanpa menunggu lama Hinata dan Ino harus segera pergi.

"Sepertinya kami harus pergi, masih ada hal yang harus dibicarakan dengan para anggota ekskul baru lainnya." Kata Ino sambil memegang tangan Hinata dan kemudian berbalik untuk pergi, tapi langkah Ino terhenti saat Hinata menghentikan gerakannya karena Naruto yang memanggilnya.

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hinata apa kau mau menjadi pasanganku saat acara besok?" Tanya Naruto.

"Eh? Pasangan?" Hinata dan Ino pun terlihat kebingungan mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Apa kalian tidak membaca kertas yang diberikan senior?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah." Jawab Ino.

"T-tapi ti-tidak ada yang menyatakan harus berpasangan." Kata Hinata

"Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Yang mana sih yang benar?" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah kelihatan lebih bingung dari Hinata dan Ino tadi.

"Mungkin cewek dan cowok memiliki tugas penting yang berbeda." Kata Sai singkat.

"Maksudnya?" Kata Naruto tambah bingung.

"Kita cowok harus membawa pasangan dari asrama putri sedangkan cewek memiliki tugas lainnya." Terang Sai.

"Apa kau mengingat tugas di lembaran tadi siang Hinata?" Tanya Ino.

"Se-sepertinya kita harus membawa makanan dan minuman yang mengingatkan kita pada sebuah kejadian, se-seorang atau sesuatu" Kata Hinata.

"Jadi bagaimana Hinata kalian mau kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudahlah Hinata terima saja." Kata Ino memberi saran karena Hinata terlihat kebingungan.

"B-Baiklah." Katanya sambil tertunduk malu.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum lebar dan menatap Sai, "Aku sudah mendapat pasangan, kenapa kau tidak mengajak Ino saja?"

Karena perkataan Naruto, Ino dan Sai saling menatap dalam diam. Tidak ada dari mereka yang berbicara, sampai terdengar lagi suara senior ekskul berkebun "Diharapkan semua anggota baru berkumpul di tempat yang sudah ditetapkan sebelumnya."

"Ino kita harus pergi…" Kata Hinata.

"Ah baiklah, Naruto, Sai kami harus pergi." Kata Ino berpamitan.

Ino mendengar ocehan Naruto yang menyuruh Sai untuk menggajaknya saja. Dan sebenarnya Ino juga ingin pergi bersama Sai tapi dia tidak mungkin menyatakan ya sebelum Sai sendiri yang mengajaknya. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah Ino terhenti saat Naruto dengan suara nyaringnya memanggil Ino. Hinata dan Ino yang berjalan berbarengan pun menoleh.

"Ino mau menjadi pasanganku?" Tanya Sai.

Hal itu membuat Ino tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan mantap, "Ya." Akhirnya mereka pergi dengan senyum

-0o0o0-

Yumi sedang sibuk bercerita dengan teman-temannya dari desa Kiri. Banyak hal yang diceritakannya tentang murid-murid dari Konoha tapi sangat terlihat bahwa teman-temannya tidak suka mendengarkannya. Yumi yang mengetahui ekspresi tidak suka itu segera mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan murid-murid Konoha ya?" kata temannya. Yumi tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Kami harap kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka Yumi, ingat Konoha itu musuh dari Kiri."

"Tap-"

"Sudahlah Yumi jauhi mereka semua."

Yumi yang mendengar itu merasa tidak senang, pasalnya dari kecil dia selalu diajarkan untuk menerima orang lain tanpa melihat perbedaan. Dan ketika teman-temannya menyatakan hal itu, ia ingin marah tapi mereka adalah temannya sejak lama. Akhirnya Yumi memutuskan untuk pergi saja, "Sepertinya aku harus kembali untuk mempersiapkan keperluan besok."

Yumi yang lebih memilih berjalan kaki dari sekolah ke asrama putri. Dia memikirkan perkataan teman-temannya tapi tetap saja tidak menemukan alasan untuk tidak berteman bersama murid-murid Konoha.

"Yumi." Panggil seseorang.

"Eh Kiba-kun, ada apa?" Tanyanya heran, kenapa kiba ada di depan asrama putri.

"Yumi apa kamu sudah memiliki pasangan?" Tanya kiba balik.

"Pasangan? Maksudnya Kiba-kun apa?"

"Untuk acara besok kami harus membawa pasangan. Apa kalian tidak diberitau melalui kertas yang dibagikan tadi di gerbang sekolah?"

"Tidak."

"Oh pantas kamu gak mengetahuinya, kalau gitu maukah menjadi pasanganku?" Tanyanya kembali.

Yumi terdiam sejenak memikirkan pertanyaan Kiba dan pernyataan teman-temannya untuk menjauhi siswa Konoha.

"Ayolah Yumi-chan, kamu maukan membantuku besok agar tidak mendapat hukuman dari para senior?" Tanyanya dengan nada memohon.

Setelah berpikir sejenak "Baiklah Kiba-kun aku akan menjadi pasanganmu."

"Terima kasih Yumi-chan." Kata Kiba sambil memegang tangannya, "Oke kalau gitu aku tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah besok."

Kiba pun pergi meninggalkan Yumi yang tersenyum menatapnya. Yumi merasa bahwa siswa Konoha yang dia kenal bersifat baik terhadapnya, sangat tidak ada alasan untuk bermusuhan dengan mereka.

-0o0o0-

"Kenapa Yumi lama sekali kembalinya ya?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata dan Ino yang baru saja kembali.

"Ntahlah Sakura kami sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Apa dia belum kembali sejak tadi?" Tanya Ino

"Belum. Padahal kita harus ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makasan besok." Balas Sakura.

"K-kita tunggu sebentar lagi saja Sakura-chan." Kata Hinata.

"Baiklah, tapi kit-"

"Hai semua." Kata Yumi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Baru saja dibicarakan orangnya langsung muncul." Kata Ino.

"Bicara apaan?" Tanya Yumi.

"Tidak ada yang penting, kami hanya mau pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan. Sebentar lagi pasar pasti tutup." Terang Sakura.

"Ya sudah, kita pergi sekarang saja." Kata Yumi.

"Ba-bagaimana de-dengan Tenten-chan?"

"Kita jemput saja ke kamarnya, tadi dia bilang menunggu di kamarnya." Kata Sakura.

Mereka mengetuk pintu kamar Tenten dan segera dibuka oleh Tenten.

"Ayo kita harus pergi sekarang." Kata Sakura.

"Ya, tapi bolehkah aku mengajak dua orang lagi?" Tanya Tenten.

"Boleh saja tapi aku tidak berharap kau mengajak cewek brutal itu –Shion" Kata Ino.

"Bermimpi saja aku tidak akan mengajaknya, apalagi dalam dunia nyata." Perkataan itu membuat ke empat gadis yang menjemputnya tertawa, "Aku hanya mengajak Temari dan Matsuri. Kalian pasti sudah kenalkan?"

"Tentu saja kami kenal teman sekalas kami Tenten." Kata Yumi.

"Oke kalau begitu aku panggil mereka sebentar."

"Cepat ya" kata Ino.

Setelah menjemput Tenten, mereka bertujuh pun segera bergegas ke pasar. Perlu diingat biarpun tinggal di asrama mereka masih tetap bisa berbelanja keluar atau pun berjalan-jalan, hanya saja setiap hari mereka akan dipantau oleh pimpinan asrama agar tidak melakukan hal-hal diluar dugaan. Seperti pulang terlalu malam, pindah ke tempat lain bahkan ada kejadian di masa lalu yakni seorang siswa kabur dari asrama.

Mereka sibuk menawar harga bahan-bahan makanan, sesekali mereka bercanda di setiap perjalanan mereka sama seperti saat mereka pulang dengan kantong belanja yang sangat banyak.

"Sa-sakura-chan sangat suka sekali strawberry dan tomat ya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sebenarnya mau buat makanan seperti apa Sakura?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka tomat, aku hanya ingin membuat makanan yang berkaitan dengan clue yang ada di kertas."

"Sepertinya kau belum pernah menceritakan ini pada kami Sakura." Kata Ino dan di setujui Tenten.

"Ah sudahlah, kalian masak apa?" Tanya Sakura untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan diluncurkan teman-temannya itu, "terutama kau Temari, dari tadi kamu yang paling heboh belanjakan?"

"Ahh, aku hanya akan memasak makanan yang kusukai saja."

"Besok pagi-pagi benar kita memasak di ruang masak sama-sama ya dan berangkat bersama." Kata Yumi.

"Aku setuju." Kata Matsuri.

Tanpa terasa mereka sampai juga di asrama dan segera menyimpan bahan-bahan makanan. Selesai melakukan semua pekerjaan mereka pun kembali ke kamar.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku ucapkan makasih buat teman-teman yang udah review, follow dan favorite.**

 **Dan**

 **Maaf jika cerita OOC, banyak typo(s) dan tidak sesuai harapan pembaca.**


	10. Pendekatan

Sulit sekali untuk melanjutkan ff ini, bukan karena gak tau mau gimana jalan ceritanya.

Tapi, karena bigung mau ngelanjutin cerita yang mana..

Heheheh #maaf y

Jadi, maaf ya kalau cerita saya lama banget di update…

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **(.*)**

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love Senior High School**

Chap 10 : Pendekatan

Pagi ini semua siswa sudah bergegas menuju sekolah mereka. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini gerbang dijaga oleh para senior entah apa yang terjadi di depan gerbang itu. Beberapa siswa diperbolehkan masuk dan sebagian lagi tampak sibuk entah untuk apa.

"Naruto kenapa kamu mondar-mandir?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sudah pusing melihat sipirang satu it uterus saja mondar-mandir di depannya.

"Aku sedang menunggu Hinata-chan."

"Hinata? Untuk apa!?" Tanya Neji penuh selidik.

"Ya untuk jadi pasanganku." Katanya sambil nyengir.

"Apa!" Keluar deh aura hitam dari Neji jika itu menyangkut saudaranya yang satu itu.

Neji sudah berjalan mendekat menuju Naruto hendak untuk memukulnya. Namun sebelum itu ada suara yang memanggil dan menghentikan langkah Neji.

"Naruto." Panggil Ino.

"Ino. Kalian lama sekali sih? Kiba dan Yumi sudah masuk duluan" Naruto bersyukur karena Ino dan teman-temannya sudah datang, hingga dia dapat menghindari amukan Neji.

"Mana Sai." Tanya Ino tanpa menjawab pertanyaan maupun kalimat Naruto.

"Toilet." Jawabnya singkat dan kemudian berlari ke arah Hinata, "Hinata ayo kita masuk, dari tadi para senior sudah menyuruh kami masuk. Tapi aku harus menunggu pasanganku bukan?" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menarik Hinata untuk memasuki gerbang tanpa mempedulikan Neji.

"Ino…" Kata Sai sambil memasang senyum palsunya.

"Sai kamu lama sekali, Naruto dan Hinata sudah masuk. Ayo sekarang kita bergegas masuk." Ino pun segera menarik tangan Sai menyusul Naruto yang sekarang sudah berbaris untuk memasuki gerbang.

(^_^)*)

Di lain lain Tampak seorang gadis yang sedang marah.

"Apa kamu bilang!? Sasoro tidak dapat ikut?" Dia seakan tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Ya, dia juga sudah mendapatkan izin untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan ini selama dua hari." Balas lelaki berambut marun itu.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa Gaara?" Tanya kakaknya.

"Dia hanya de-"

"Kalian masih disini! Cepat bergabung dengan mereka." Kata salah seorang senior.

Saat ini Gaara inginn sekali memukul pria itu karena telah memotong pembicaraannya, namun niatnya dicegah oleh kakaknya, Temari.

"Lebih baik kita menurut saja gaara." Nasehat kakaknya.

Setelah bergabung Temari langsung mengalami kemerosotan mood, itu karena dia melihat cowok dengan kepala nanas yang juga memandangnya dengan aneh.

"Apa!" Ucap Temari, dan Shikamaru hanya menghembuskan nafas melihat Temari.

Seorang senior datang ke arah mereka dan berbicara pada mereka "Siapa di sini yang sudah memiliki pasangan segera masuk."

"Gaara cepat masuk bersama Matsuri." Ucap Temari.

"Tapi Temari, bagaimana?" Tutur Temari. Sebenarnya semalam mereka telah membicarakan mengenai hal ini. Tapi tak diduga pasangan Temari yaitu Sasori tidak dapat mengikuti acara ini.

"Sudah aku tidak akan mati hanya karena berpisah dengan kalian."

Akhirnya Gaara masuk ke dalam gerbang dan di ikuti oleh Matsuri yang sedikit berlari mengejar Gaara.

"Untuk kalian yang tidak memiliki pasangan kamilah yang akan menentukannya." Kata senior tadi dan dilanjutkan oleh senior lainnya, "Dengar baik-baik nama kalian disebutkan. Sakura-Sasuke, Temari-Shikamaru, Neji-Tenten, …."

Entah kenapa terlihat wajah tidak menyenangkan setelah nama-nama pasangan telah disebutkan. Aura suram terlihat dimana-mana terutama pada tiga orang pertama tersebut, mereka ingin menolak pasangan mereka namun para senior tidaklah menerima penolakan.

"Sebagai hukuman karena kalian tidak menuruti peraturan yang telah diterapkan maka sebagai hukuman setiap pasangan akan diborgol. Dan borgol tersebut akan dibuka setelah kegiatan hari ini selesai."

"Apaaaaa!"

(^_^)*)

Para senior sekarang sedang mengajak adik-adik kelas mereka berkeliling sekolah dan memperkenalkan setiap aturan di sekolah itu.

ShikaTema

"Hei! Bisa pelankan jalanmu!" Bentak Temari pada lelaki yang berjalan di depannya.

Shikamaru menghentikan jalannya dan melihat sekilas pada Temari yang sedang berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Namun hanya hembusan nafas yang dikeluarkan Shikamaru dan langsung melanjutkan jalannya. Dan gilanya dia semakin memperlebar langkah kakinya.

"Hei Berhenti! Kau ingin memutuskan pergelangan tanganku? Hah?!"

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru berhenti dan menyudutkan Temari "A-apa!" Tanya Temari dengan geram namun terlihat jelas bahwa dia terkejut karena tingkah Shikamaru dan berkata kembali, "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Shikamaru semakin mendekat wajahnya pada Temari.

"Hei! Jangan macam-macam, kalau tidak aku akan teriak."

"Berisik!"

"Apa! Kau tidak lihat pergelangan tanganku sudah merah karena kau berjalan terlalu cepat!?" Kata Temari mengeraskan suaranya untuk menutupi kegugupannya dan menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya yang benar-benar sudah merah.

"Berjalanlah lebih cepat." Katanya dan melepas Temari.

"Aku sudah berjalan cepat bodoh! Tapi, langkahmu saja yang terlalu cepat."

"Huff… Kalau begitu maaf." Akhirnya Shikamaru mengalah dan berjalan di sebelah Temari dengan lebih memperlambat langkahnya.

' _Jantungku seperti ingin meledak saat dia sangat dekat.'_ Batin Temari.

' _Wajahnya saat terkejut sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat.'_ Batin Shikamaru.

KibaYumi

"Akhirnya kita selesai juga membersihkan halaman ini. Aku heran kenapa kita seperti tukang bersih-bersih hari ini?" Keluh Kiba.

"Sudahlah Kiba-kun kita kan sudah mengerjakan semuanya kita dapat beristirahat."

"Yumi tunggu sebentar disini ya, aku ke toilet sebentar." Yumi hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lalu duduk di bawah pohon.

"Sejuknya…" Kata Yumi sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hai…" sapanya pada Yumi yang kaget dengan kedatangan mereka secara tiba-tiba, "adik kelas tahun ini cantik-cantik ya Sakon?" tambahnya.

"Ya benar Ukon"

"Ada apa senpai…" Tanyanya pelan, sekarang dia sedang berpikir untuk pergi tapi tadi kiba berpesan untuk menunggunya disini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kami berdua hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. Kenalkan aku Ukon dan dia Sakon, kami saudara kembar. Dan kau?"

"Aku Yumi"

Ayo kami kenalkan dengan teman-teman kami. Yumi tidak ingin pergi karena dia sama sekali belum mengenal orang tersebut. Di tambah lagi bahwa tidak seorang pun ada di lokasi ini. Senpai yang bernama Sakon kemudia memegang tangan Yumi dan menariknya agar ikut. Hal itu lantas membuat Yumi takut dan memanggil seseorang, "Kiba-kun."

"Tidak ada orang Yumi leih baik kau ikut kami, akan kami kenalkan pada senior lainnya."

"Tidak, terima kasih sensei. Aku menunggu seseorang."

"Sudah tinggalkan saja." Ucap Ukon.

"Yumi sedang apa bersama para senior?" Tanyanya sambil menatap tajam.

"Kiba-kun" Yumi akan berlari ke dekat Kiba namun tangannya sama sekali tidak dilepaskan. Hal itu membuat Kiba yang gampang marah langsung memukul orang yang memegang Yumi.

"Dia tidak ingin ikut dengan kalian, jadi kami pergi. Dah" Kata Kiba pergi sambil merangkul Yumi.

"Terima kasih Kiba-kun."

"Ya. Mereka itu terlalu buaya."

' _Apa-apaan tingkah mereka memegang Yumi, padahal Yumi sendiri tidak ingin bersama mereka.'_ Batin Kiba.

' _Aku tertolong karna Kiba-kun. Aku sangat berterima kasih…'_ Batin Yumi.

NejiTenten

"Ya ampun… mimpi aku semalam hingga aku harus bersama orang sepertinya… Orang sombong kaya lebih baik sama gadis singa itu saja –Shion" Ucap Tenten pelan namun masih dapat di dengarkan oleh Neji yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku mendengarnya." Kata Neji dingin dengan wajah Sadakonya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu aku tidak harus mengulang perkataanku." Kata Tenten dan berjalan dengan langkah lebih cepat.

Neji yang marah mendengar perkataan tenten segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik pergelangan tangannya yang terpasangan borgol. Hal itu membuat Tenten tertarik ke belakang dan hampir terjatuh. Untung dia masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sadako! Kau ingin aku **jatuh** dan **ditertawakan**?" Ucap Tenten marah dan mendorong Neji kuat, benar-benar dengan sekuat tenaga yang dimilikinya. Tapi hal itu mengakibatkan hal fatal.

Sekarang dia bukan hanya ditertawakan tapi juga dia disoraki oleh murid lain yang melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak, akibat dorongannya itu Neji terjatuh. Bukankah itu bagus?

Bagus jika hanya Neji saja yang jatuh. Tapi Tenten lupa bahwa mereka sedang diborgol maka jika Neji jatuh maka Tenten pun pasti jatuh. Lebih parahnya sekarang Tenten berada di atas tubuh Neji. Wajah mereka sangat-sangat dekat. Itu membuat Tenten merona seketika.

"Sampai kapan kau di atasku?" Perkataan Neji jelas-jelas membuat dia malu. Setelah itu ia segera bangkit dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor akibat tanah.

Karena merasa malu Tenten pun tidak lagi mengeluarkan suaranya dan hanya memandang jalan di depannya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Neji. Orang-orang yang tadi menertawakan dan menyoraki mereka pun sudah mulai tenang kembali.

' _Bodohnya kau Tenten. Bagaimana kau bisa tak bergeming saat menatap wajahnya… sungguh memalukan"_ Batin Tenten.

' _Rasakan itu, sekarang kau tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Tapi kenapa ada yang aneh saat melihat wajahnya tadi?'_ Batin Neji.

GaaraMatsuri

"Gaara-kun… kenapa kamu memandang semua orang seperti itu?" Tanya Matsuri. Dia sedikit melihat orang-orang yang memandang ke arah mereka. Itu bukan karena memakai borgol –hukuman - tapi lebih karena gaara yang sedari tadi terus saja melotot pada semua orang.

"Jangan urusi aku. Lebih baik perhatikan jalanmu." Mereka memang berasal dari desa yang sama dan Matsuri adalah teman baik Temari tapi tetap saja gaara tidak menganggap hal itu.

"Tapi Gaara-kun cobalah tersenyum pada orang lain." Tuturnya lagi sambil menunjukkan senyum termanis Matsuri. Selama ini Matsuri sangat mudah bergaul pada orang lain karena dia adalah anak yang ceria.

"Jangan terlalu mencampuri prilaku dan jangan sok menasehatiku. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku."

Entah kenapa perkataan-perkataan yang terlontar dari orang di sebelahnya sangatlah menyakiti hatinya. Setelah itu Matsuri tidak lagi membuka pembicaraan dengan gaara. Hingga salah satu senior pria datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lihat dengan tatapan seperti itu? Ahh!"

Matsuri hanya diam tidak berkomentar, karena yang sekarang diajak bicara oleh sensei itu adalah Gaara, ditambah lagi gaara menyatakan untuk tidak ikut campur urusannya. Matsuri hanya melirik ke arah Gaara yang sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapan senior tadi dan hanya berjalan dengan sedikit badan senior yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Berhenti. Wah… wah… anak yang satu ini benar-benar tidak sopan. Kukatakan berhenti!"

Bagai tidak mendengar, Gaara terus saja melanjutkan perjalanannya diikuti oleh Matsuri yang takut pada seniornya yang sudah benar-benar marah. Senior tersebut tidak terima dengan tingkah Gaara pun berlari dan menarik Matsuri.

"Ahkk.." Ucap Matsuri sedikit keras. Matsuri menahan rasa sakit di tangan kedua pergelangan tangannya. Pergelangan kanan karena ditarik dan digenggam kencang oleh senior tadi dan kiri karena borgol.

"Kemari." Seret senior itu tanpa perasaan. Ia tidak melihat kalau kedua tangan Matsuri sudah memerah, terutama tangan kiri yang diborgol sudah sedikit menggoreskan luka karena Gaara sama sekali tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ayo cepat kemari." Katanya sambil semakin kuat menarik tangan Matsuri hingga setetes darah keluar dari pergelangan tangan yang diborgol #kiri borgor kanan genggam (Matsuri).

Matsuri sudah dari tadi mencoba menahan rasa sakit di kedua tangannya tapi karena tarikan senior yang belum dia ketahui namanya itu semakin keras, membuatnya meneteskan air mata. "Gaara-kun… sakit…"

"Lebih baik ikuti aku, kalau tidak bisa-bisa tangan pasanganmu ini akan semakin terluka." Katanya dengan wajah sinis.

Gaara yang mendengar suara Matsuri lirih dan air mata yang ada di pipinya akhirnya mengikuti senior tadi. Ternyata senior itu membawa Gaara dan Matsuri ketempat yang sepi entah untuk apa.

Saat memang tidak ada dilihatnya orang lain yang berlalu-lalang segera Gaara mencengkram tangan yang memegang Matsuri. "Lepaskan tanganmu, **sekarang.** " Katanya dengan wajah yang lebiih menyeramkan.

"Apa kamu mengancamku?" Tanya senior tadi.

"Aku tidak mengancammu Seimei-senpai…" Balas Gaara sambil melirik name tag senior itu.

"Oh benarkah?" Tidak ada suara yang terdengar, "Kalau begitu kita lihat siapa yang akan melepaskan tangannya duluan."

Tiba-tiba wajah Matsuri terlihat kesakitan. Ternyata senior yang bernama Seimei itu sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Matsuri dengan sangat kuat. Matsuri yang sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit itu mencoba menarik tangannya.

"Seimei-senpai le-lepaskan… sakit…" Kata Matsuri dengan lirih, air mata Matsuri semakin membanjiri wajahnya. Dia tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana melepas tangan senior itu, "Gaara-kun… to-tolong le-lepaskan tangannya. Hiks ini sa-sakit sekali… Hiks"

Gaara yang melihat Matsuri yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan air mata dan memohon untuk dilepaskan membuat Gaara marah. Gaara langsung saja memperkuat genggaman tangannya pada senior itu. Senior itu tampak sudah kesakitan tapi ia tetap tidak mau kalah. Ia malah semakin memperkuat genggaman di tangan Matsuri hingga Matsuri benar-benar merasa sakit.

"Gaara-kun… Hiks… s-sakit… tolong… hiks" Katanya dengan suara pelan dan wajah yang memerah karena menahan sakit. Tangan kiri Matsuri sudah memegang tangan Gaara yang terborgol dengan tangannya.

Gaara sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya, dia langsung saja memperkuat genggamannya secara tiba-tiba hingga seimei-senpai itu langsung berteriak dan melepas tangan Matsuri. "Sudah kukatakan untuk melepaskan tangannya bukan… kenapa 'senpai' ini tidak menurut." Nada suara Gaara terdengat sangat horror.

"Gaara-kun su-sudah hentikan, kau bisa mematahkan tangannya. Gaara-kun…" Katanya sambil mencoba menarik tangan Gaara yang tadi di genggamnya.

Gaara pun mengikuti perkataan Matsuri dan meninggalkan seimei-senpai. Mereka berhenti di depan UKS setelah mendapat izin dari salah satu senior.

"Terima kasih Gaara-kun." Kata Matsuri tulus dan kemudian kembali mengobati tangannya yg sempat berdarah.

"Sini biar aku yang buat." Ucap Gaara sambil mengambil obat merah dan perekat luka.

' _Terima kasih Gaara-kun. Dari sini aku tau bahwa kau adalah orang yang baik…'_ Batin Matsuri.

' _Kenapa aku bisa semarah itu saat melihat dia menangis dan memohon seperti tadi?'_ Batin Gaara.

SaIno

"Bukankah itu Matsuri?" Tanya Ino yang melihat hal itu.

"Ya, sepertinya dia sedang dikerjai oleh senior tua itu." Jawab Sai dengan senyum palsu.

"Sai jangan pakai senyum itu saat seperti ini." Ucap Ino khawatir.

"Sebuah senyum akan memberikan ketenangankan…"

"Bagaimana tenang jika salah satu dari temanku sedang kesusahan…"

"Ino dia bersama pasangannya, tidak mungkin pasangannya akan melihat saja begitu saja. Jika aku pasti akan selalu melindunginya." Kata Sai sambil menatap Ino dengan senyum tapi kali ini bukan dengan senyum biasanya –palsu- kali ini senyumnya lebih lembut hingga membuat Ino tersipu malu.

Semakin sibuk dengan pikirannya Ino sampai melupakan Matsuri, "Di-dimana mereka?"

"Sepertinya dia sudah pergi dan lihat senior itu juga sudah mendapatkan balasan. Sebaiknya kita pergi." Ucap Sai sambil berjalan duluan. #Bagi mereka yang tidak mendapat hukuman tidak akan dipakaikan borgol

"Tunggu Sai..." Kata Ino sambil berlari, namun sebelum sampai disebelah Sai, Ino sudah terjatuh. Tidak biasanya ia sampai terjatuh seperti ini. "Aww…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Sai sambil berjongkok di sebelahnya. Ini seperti de javu bagi Ino, waktu itu juga Sai menolongnya.

"Ah hanya lecet…" Katanya sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Lebih baik kita ke UKS sekarang." Kata Sai sambil membantu Ino berjalan.

' _Bukan hanya tampan dia juga ternyata baik, terima kasih Naruto karena kau, aku bisa menjadi pasangan Sai."_ Batin Ino.

' _Dia sangat peduli terhadap teman-temannya, itu berarti dia gadis yang baik.'_ Batin Sai.

NaruHina

"Hinata-chan kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Hinata kelelahan.

"T-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun."

"Kau yakin?" Naruto sangat khawatir melihat Hinata yang seperti kehabisan nafas, "Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu." Tambah Naruto.

"T-tidak, nanti kita bakalan dimarahin Naruto-kun"

"Hei yang di sana! Kenapa berhenti?!" Tanya senior itu dengan wajah marah.

"Sen-senpai." Tatap Hinata dengan takut, ini adalah senior yang dari tadi mengawasi mereka dan selalu memarahinya.

"Berani sekali kalian berhenti sebelum ku perintahkan." Kata Kisame sambil menunjukkan gigi runcingnya,. Entah bagaimana dia dapat membentuk gigi seperti itu. "Kau!" tunjuk senior itu pada Hinata.

Hinata yang berada di sebelah Naruto kaget karena suara senpai itu yang tergolong membentak. Hinata langsung memegang lengan baju Naruto, menandakan bahwa dia takut terhadap senior itu. "Ya.. S-senpai Kisame."

"Sekarang kau harus mencari sebuah gelang yang terjatuh di dalam lumpur itu." Katanya sambil tersenyum jahil. "Dan hati-hati… banyak sekali cacingnya loh."

"S-sensei… A-apa ti-"

"Sekarang cari!"

Hinata pun berjalan menuju lumpur tersebut dengan perasaan ngeri. Bukan apa-apa, kalian harus tau seorang Hyuuga pasti hanya berhubungan dengan hal-hal berbau bisnis tidak dengan hal-hal berbau kotor seperti itu.

"Cepatkan jalanmu!" Katanya mendorong Hinata sedikit. Hanya sedikit dorongan namun Hinata sudah sukses terjatuh dan membuat tangan dan kakinya terluka.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu marah dan balik mendorong senpai itu hingga terjatuh, "seorang senpai seharusnya memberikan teladan terhadap juniornya." Katanya marah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto di dekat Hinata.

"Maaf…"

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, kau tidak salah." Katanya sambil menggendong Hinata pergi meninggalkan lokasi itu menuju UKS.

' _maafkan aku Naruto-kun… karena aku kau harus berurusan dengan Kisame-sensei.'_ Batin Hinata.

' _Dasar senpai brengsek! Berani sekali dia melukai Hinata…'_ Batin Naruto.

SasuSaku

Mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam tanpa ada yang berani memulai untuk membuka pembicaraan. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke diam-diam dalam pikirannya hanya ada pertanyaan apa sasuke mengingatnya?

"Kalian berdua…" Kata senior pastinya.

"Ya senpai…" Jawab Sakura.

"Cepat ikut lari bersama mereka atau kalian akan mendapt hukuman."

Sasuke dan Sakura melihat anak-anak yang berlari di lapangan. "Ada apa lagi? Cepat lari!"

Mereka pun berlari dalam diam. Entah kenapa mereka berdua banyak mendapat tatapan dari para murid lain. Itu mungkin karena mereka berdua sangat serasi diantara murid-murid yang berlari lainnya. Sampai salah satu senpai memanggil mereka.

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggilnya. Tidak disangka setelah lama tidak berjumpa, akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali.

"Sasuke… tidak diduga adikku juga bisa masuk ke sekolah ini juga." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hn" Hanya itu balasan kalimat untuk senior itu.

"Hai Sakura…" Tanya senior itu ramah.

"Hai Itachi-senpai…" Katanya dengan raut wajah sedih, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Sakura dan Itachi sudah saling mengenal.

"Siapa yang memasangkan kalian berdua?" Tanya Itachi tidak suka, dan hal itu sudah terbaca oleh Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban dari keduanya karena mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

"Jujur saja aku tidak menyukaimu Sakura." Kata Itachi yang merupakan kakak Sasuke. "Kau itu tidak akan bisa menjadi pendamping Sasuke biar itu di masa lalu walaupun masa sekarang." Tambahnya.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu tidak dapat membalas atau pun membela dirinya sendiri. Seakan diingatkan oleh masa lalu, Sakura ingin menangis namun ia tahan dengan menarik nafas tenang. Tapi Sasuke selalu akan bisa membaca raut wajah seseorang dia seakan bisa membaca perasaan orang lain.

"Sakura kau masih ingat bukan keberadaanmu dimana? Jangan sampai kau melupakan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak harus memberikanmu sebuah bayangan masa lalu bukan?" perkataan Itachi benar-benar membuat hati Sakura sakit.

"Lebih baik kami berlari kembali." Kata Sasuke dan berlari sambil memegang tangan Sakura. Sakura dapat bernafas lega karena dia tidak harus mendengar perkataan pahit itu.

' _Terima kasih Sasuke-kun karena kau aku tidak harus menangis meratapi nasibku. Aku selalu menyesal melakukan semuanya itu.'_ Batin Sakura.

' _Sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal dan kenapa wajahnya?'_ Batin Sasuke.

Ternyata benar bahwa Sasuke mengenal Sakura, tapi kenapa harus di sembunyikan? Dan bagaimana kisah mereka yang lainnya?

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makasih buat teman-teman yang sempatin untuk review, follow atau favorite.**

 **Maaf ya kalau ff ini ngaret, ooc, banyak typo dan tidak sesuai keinginan.**

 **Maaaaaffffffkkkkaaaaan aaaaakkkkkkkkuuuuuu…**

 **Review kalian membantu saya semangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH**


	11. Chapter 11

Hai... gimana kabarnya?

Maaf ya lama upload fanficnya.

Ini karena aku kehabisan ide buat ceritanya ini.

Aku baru sadar ternyata ceritaku ini udah jauh dari pair yang seharusnya.

Jadi aku berusaha untuk ngembaliin jalan ceritanya, sesuai pair awalnya.

XD XD :D XD XD

…

' _Terima kasih Sasuke-kun karena kau aku tidak harus menangis meratapi nasibku. Aku selalu menyesal melakukan semuanya itu.'_ Batin Sakura.

' _Sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal dan kenapa wajahnya?'_ Batin Sasuke.

Ternyata benar bahwa Sasuke mengenal Sakura, tapi kenapa harus di sembunyikan? Dan bagaimana kisah mereka yang lainnya?

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(.*)** **Love Senior High School** **(.*)**

Chapter 11 : Awal sebuah kesalahan

 **Happy reading**

.

.

.

Setelah hampir setengah hari melakukan kegiatan yang diperintahkan oleh para senpai mereka. Sekarang waktu mereka untuk menyantap makanan yang telah dimasak oleh para gadis yang menjadi pasangan mereka.

"Sekarang kalian dapat beristirahat, makan ataupun melakukan hal lainnya. Setelah satu jam kembali ke tempat ini lagi." Ucap salah satu senpai.

Semua murid mulai membubarkan diri dari ruangan itu, begitu juga dengan dua insan yang sudah lelah berlari, Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sasuke apa kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Sakura sambil masih mengikuti Sasuke berjalan, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sasuke apa kau tidak lapar? Bisakah kita berhenti untuk sebentar saja? Aku sangat lelah dan juga lapar."

Saat ini memang hal itulah yang dirasakan Sakura, lelah dan juga lapar. Tapi tidak ada jawaban, apa Sasuke tidak mengetahui kalau menunggu jawaban darinya adalah hal yang paling mendebarkan bagi Sakura, suara yang selalu berada dalam alam kenangannya. Kenapa Sasuke tidak mau menjawab atau sekedar menyatakan sesuatu. Apa yang dapat dilakukan Sakura jika Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin berbicara dengannya. Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan.

' _Sasuke… apa kau masih marah padaku?'_ batin Sakura.

"Sasuke, Sakura." Ternyata teman-temannya (Saino, KibaYumi, NaruHina) yang memanggil, "Ayo makan di sini.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih terdiam, "Ayolah Sasuke, aku sudah lapar."

Sakuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. "Sikapmu yang seperti ini membuatku merasa bersalah." Ucapnya lirih.

"Sakura ayo cepat buka bekal yang kau buat. Aku ingin mencicipinya." Ucap Ino dan mendapat dukungan dari teman-teman yang lainnya.

Sakura membuka bekalnya dan memberikan satu untuk Sasuke dan sebuah botol minuman. Dan membuka bekal miliknya sendiri.

"Wow… Sepertinya lezat, apa kami boleh mencicipi bekalmu Sakura-chan?" Tanya Yumi.

"Tentu saja. Silakan cicipi…"

Mereka saling mencicipi makanan yang dibuat oleh teman-temannya, lebih tepatnya para gadis. Naruto sangat menyukai masakan Hinata, sepanjang ia menguyah ia selalu menggumannya kata 'enak'. Sai hanya diam menikmati hidangan yang di sediakan Ino, Ino sedikit mengeluhkan tingkah Sai yang hanya diam dan tidak mau mencicipi makanan lain selain makanannya. Tetapi inner Ino sekarang ini sedang bersorak kegirangan. Yumi dan Kiba hanya berbicara hal-hal mengenai mereka berdua sambil mencicipi makanan yang diberikan pada mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan bekalmu? Apa masakan Sakura tidak enak?" Tanya Sai.

"Hei! Masakan Sakura enak, walaupun masih kalah dengan masakan Hinata." Ucap Naruto. Naruto yang memuji Hinata secara terang-terangan membuat Hinata merona hebat.

"Sai jaga ucapanmu. Masakan Sakura enak loh, nah coba cicipi." Ucap Ino.

Ino kini menyendokkan sebuah makanan ke mulut Sai, "Buka mulutmu Sai…"

Sasuke membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Wow… Kenapa menu Sasuke didominasi dengan tomat?" Ucap Ino.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Sai.

"Eh?" teman-temannya yang lain kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Sai.

"Diam. Aku tidak ingin memakan ini." Sasuke mengembalikan kotak bekal itu kepangkuan Sakura dan memberi botol minum terhadap Sai, "Kau menyukai ini bukan? Silakan untukmu saja."

Bagaimana bisa Sasuke melakukan hal itu di depan Sakura. Makanan yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah dan sepenuh hati, dikembalikan tanpa dicicipi sama sekali dan diberikan kepada orang lain. Sakura hanya tersenyum menerima makan tersebut, padahal hatinya menangis menerima perlakuan seperti itu.

-o0o0o-

Dalam dua hari kegiatan dilakukan dengan seperti pada hari pertama. Terjadi beberapa kekacauan yang melibatkan para kakak kelas dan adik kelasnya. Dalam acara itu gesekan kecil dapat memicu sebuah api besar. Kegiatan ini sama sekali tidak dapat mendekatkan para siswa, malah memperburuk hubungan mereka. Semua yang dilakukan benar-benar sia-sia.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura? Sejak kemarin aku lihat dia selalu saja murung." Tanya Tenten yang kini sedang berbaring di tempat tidur Ino. Seperti biasa dia selalu saja datang ke kamar Sakura, Ino dan Hinata jika Shion berada di kamarnya. Tapi kali ini dikamar tersebut juga ada Temari dan Matsuri.

"Apa ini karena bekal kemarin?" Tanya Hinata.

"Bekal?" Tanya Temari dan Matsuri berbarengan.

"Sasuke mengembalikan bekal buatan Sakura tanpa mencicipinya sedikit pun." Ino menghela napas setelah memberitahukan prihal itu.

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sasuke, Sakura?" Tanya Tenten tepat di depan Sakura,

Air mata Sakura menetes mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sudah lama ia memendam semua masalahnya. Kini ia tidak sanggup lagi menyembunyikannya, apa lagi setelah melihat reaksi Sasuke kepadanya dalam beberapa hari ini. Sasuke mengabaikan keberadaannya, membuat Sakura tidak terlihat di depan matanya.

"Sudah ceritakan saja Sakura, kami siap mendengarkanmu." Ucap Matsuri.

"Mungkin ini dapat menenangkanmu Sakura." Ucap Temari.

"Kau tahu kami akan selalu di sampingmu bukan?" Ucap Ino.

"Hm." Ucap Hinata dan mengangguk.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Hn?"

Mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke benar-benar menyulut emosi pada Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Laki-laki di hadapannya sudah berjanji akan menenunggunya untuk pulang bersama. Namun Sasuke malah pergi duluan meninggalkannya yang sedang rapat sekolah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya, tapi Sasuke hanya diam.

"Selalu saja diam! Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin lagi melihat wajahmu." Kata Sakura dengan tegas tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke. Malah saat ini Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sakuke yang terdiam di tempat.

"Baiklah."

Sakura bagai tersambar petir mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke dengan mudah menjawab perkataannya seperti itu. Apa Sasuke tidak berniat untuk membujuknya?

Sejak kejadian itu Sakura dan Sasuke tidak lagi pernah berbicara. Semua murid membicarakan mereka berdua, sepasang murid yang selalu tampak serasi dan selalu bersama, Kini tampak seperti dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Dan itu sudah berlangsung selama dua minggu.

Sakura tidak dapat menahan rasa rindunya pada selama itu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke di dalam kelas. Sasuke begitu saja memasuki kelas tersebut, karena memang dia sudah biasa untuk datang ke kelas itu dan sekarang pun masih jam istirahat.

Kaget, Sakura kaget melihat Sasuke yang duduk di sebelas Karin. Karin yang dengan manjanya bersandar pada lengan Sasuke. Sakura merasakan sesak dihatinya dan pergi ke tempat lain dan bertemu dengan seorang senpai yang adalah kakak Sasuke –Itachi Uchiha.

"Kau Sakura?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ya." Ucap Sakura sopan, ia memang sudah mengenal Itachi dari Sasuke. Sasuke selalu membanggakan sang kakak di depan Sakura.

"Jauhi Sasuke."

 _Deg._

"Eh?" Kepala Sakura mulai pusing, namun ia tetap mencoba berdiri dengan tegap.

"Jauhi Sasuke Uchiha." Ulang Itachi.

"Ke-Kenapa?" Sebuah air mata menuruni pipinya.

"Kau tidak pantas untukmu." Jawaban itu terdengar serius dan dingin.

"A-Aku ti-"

"Kalau kau tidak menjauhinya maka aku akan mengusulkan pada otou-san ku untuk mengirim Sasuke kirim ke Amerika."

"A-apa…" Sakura pernah mendengar dari Sasuke bahwa dia tidak ingin meninggalkan rumahnya. Baginya itu sama dengan dibuang.

"Jauhilah dia." Setelah menyatakan itu, Itachi pun pergi.

Sakura hanya menangis di tempat itu membiarkan setiap lelehan dari matanya meringankan kepedihannya. Sakura benar-benar tidak dapat lagi bertemu Sasuke. Bukan karena dia yang menjauh tapi karena Sasuke yang tidak pernah lagi melihatnya. Ingin Sakura menemui Sasuke untuk meminta penjelasan, namun Sasuke selalu dalam pengawasan Itachi dan terkadang Karin juga menempel padanya.

Hancur sudah hubungan yang dibangunnya selama beberapa tahun. Hancur tanpa kejelasan yang pasti dan sangat menyedihkan.

-0o0o0-

Di ruang OSIS sekarang sedang ada dua orang yang sibuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang menumpuk. Tangan mereka terus saja bergerak memberi stempel pada setiap kertas yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu?" Ucap Tayuya.

"Tidak ada." Balas Sakura tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya dan tetap fokus dengan tugasnya.

"Kau tidak dapat berbohong padaku Sakura. Lihat pekerjaanmu sangat berantakan, tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?" Perkataan itu sangat tepat sasaran.

"Ti-tidak." Elaknya.

"Sakura kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Lihat wajahmu seperti wanita tua dengan lingkar hitam pada mata, kulit pucat. Kau sadar semua orang sedang membicarakan kalian berdua."

Sakura hanya mendengar tanpa berniat membalas ucapan sahabatnya. Sampai Sahabatnya itu mengambil stempel pada tangan Sakura dan membuangnya keluar pintu.

"Ada apa denganmu Tayuya!" Sakura berteriak.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Ucapnya sambil memandang sengit pada Sakura. "Lebih baik kalimat itu ditujukan padamu."

"Sudahku katakan aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya tetap bersikeras.

"Pembohong." Tayuya mengucapkannya sambil memandang mata Sakura. "Kau mencintainya karena hal itu kau menjadi seperti ini. Ingat Sakura kau hanya anak beasiswa di sekolah ini, jika kau tetap seperti ini bagaimana dengan orang tuamu."

Sakura tidak dapat membalas ucapan Tayuya, wajahnya tampak syok dan air matanya turun seketika. "Hiks… hiks… hiks"

Tayuya memeluknya seolah memberi sedikit kekuatan yang dimilikinya pada sahabatnya. Belum pernah ia melihat Sakura menangis seperti ini, sangat kacau dan menyedihkan. "Sudahlah Sakura jangan menangis lagi…"

"A-aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mata bodoh ini Tayuya… Sebenarnya aku tidak hiks ingin seperti ini. A-aku ingin seperti dulu tapi sudah terlambat hiks dia sudah tidak ingin melihatku hiks… hiks…" Sakura makin mempererat pelukannya pada Tayuya.

"Iya… aku tahu itu…"

"Aku memang marah padanya hiks…, tapi aku tidak tahu hiks… jika dia akan benar-benar mengabaikanku."

"Sudahlah Sakura… kau tidak perlu menangis. Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan padanya saja."

Sakura menggeleng menanggapi perkataan Tayuya. Mungkin mudah bagi Tayuya untuk menyatakan itu, tapi bagi Sakura itu sangat sulit untuk dilaksanakan. Sakura terus memeluk Tayuya cukup lama sampai tangisnya mulai meredah dan berhenti.

"Sakura kau sudah lebih baik?"

"Hmm… Terima kasih."

"Ya. Jika kau ada sesuatu hal yang ingin dibicarakan, katakan saja padaku. Jangan menyimpannya seorang diri. Oke…?" Tanya Tayuya sambil berdiri.

"Oke." Senyum Sakura kini sudah kembali seperti semula.

' _Tapi Sasuke yang ku kenal pasti akan mengejarku. Kenapa dengan mudahnya dia menyatakan baiklah. Apa aku telah melakukan suatu kesalahan hingga membuatnya marah? Aku sudah biasa dengan pertengkaran seperti itu, tapikenapa kali ini dia sangat marah dan dingin terhadapku?' Batin Sakura._

 **Flashback Off**

Kini mereka sedang duduk dengan tenangnya mendengar setiap cerita Sakura, tidak ada niat untuk mengintrupsi dengan hanya sekedar bertanya. Ketika cerita itu selesai barulah Temari bertanya, "Apa kau tidak pernah menanyakan alasan langsungnya terhadapnya Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Temari dan menghapus jejak air mata yang hampir mengering.

"A-apa Sakura-chan masih menyukainya?" Pertanyaan Hinata menarik banyak perhatian, namun semua kembali memandang Sakura meminta jawaban sang gadis.

"A-aku tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa sulit bernafas dan sesak di dadaku ketika dia mengabaikanku." Ucap Sakura memberi penjelasan.

"Itu artinya kau masih menyukainya Sakura." Jawab Tenten.

"Kami akan membantumu dekat dengannya kembali." Ucap Ino sangat semangat. Ino yang sejak dulu menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan asmara membuatnya menjadi sangat bersemangat. Hingga semua tersenyum melihat tingkah ini.

-0o0o0-

Setelah kegiatan yang diadakan oleh para senpai selesai maka semua siswa diwajibkan untuk mengikuti setiap aturan yang ada dan kembali ke aktifitas utama yakni belajar.  
Sakura dan kawan-kawan masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

Ino Sakura, Yumi Hinata, Shion sendiri, Temari Matsuri, Sasori Gaara, Neji Tenten, Sai Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke Naruto. Itu adalah pasangan duduk mereka. Dengan susunan bangku inilah mereka belajar. Hanya Tentenlah yang selalu memasang wajah masam. Dengan malas Tenten menuju bangkunya, helahan napas terdengar jelas.

-o0o0o-

Bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran telah selesai dengan begitu banyak tugas menumpuk. Sekolah ini bagai tidak membiarkan para murid untuk bersenang-senang hanya untuk sementara.

"Teman-teman saya mohon perhatiannya sebentar." Ucap Kiba.

Murid-murid yang hendak kembali ke asrama, kini kembali duduk dengan tenang. Kiba menunjukkan sebuah amplop cokelat, "Tadi Kakashi sensei memberikan amplop dan menyatakan agar semuanya mengetahui -"

Ucapan Kiba terpotong oleh sebuah perkataan datar dari pria berambut merah, "Sudah cepat katakan. Kau terlalu banyak bicara hal-hal yang tidak penting."

Kiba memandang tidak suka pada pria tersebut dan mengepalkan tangannya, "Shikamaru kau bacakan ini."

Entah kenapa dia menjadi melempar amplop cokelat itu pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang sedang menundukkan kepala tertidur malah dikejutkan oleh amplop yang menghantam kepalanya. Dengan sedikit menguap ia memandang amplop tersebut.

"Konoha memang lambat membaca itu saja lama sekali." Kali ini ucapan muncul dari pria di samping pria tadi.

Semua murid Konoha memandang tidak suka pada kedua pria tersebut yang berasal dari Suna.

"Ini ada sebuah surat yang menyatakan bahwa ketua adalah Uzumaki Naruto dengan wakil Sabaku Gaara. Sekretaris adalah Sakura dan wakilnya Shion." Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru membacakan isi amplop itu tanpa mempedulikan perkataan pria tadi.

Kemudian ini adalah jadwal kebersihan yang telah ditetapkan oleh pihak sekolah yang berlaku mulai besok dengan petugas utama dalam mengawasi kebersihan kelas yaitu Aku dan Temari." Helaan napas terdengar berat.

"Apa hanya itu saja?" Tanya murid lain.

"Hanya itu saja, jika kalian ingin membaca selengkapnya mengenai anggota kebersihan maka akan ditempelkan besok." Ucap Shikamaru. Itulah akhir dari kelas itu.

-0o0o0-

Sudah seminggu ini mereka mengikuti setiap peraturan yang ada dan menerima hukuman dari setiap pelanggaran. Semua murid tampak sangat tertekan dengan segala aturan begitu juga dengan pria yang satu ini.

"Ada apa lagi ini?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto yang baru saja kembali ke kamar dengan wajah memar.

"Kurang ajar!" Ucap pria lain -Kiba, yang berjalan di belakang Naruto dan memasuki kamar itu. Biarpun ia tahu kamar yang didatanganinya, bukanlah kamarnya.

Shikamaru memandang kedua temannya dengan wajah lelah. Sudah beberapa kali Naruto dan Kiba selalu kembali ke kamarnya dengan sejuta persoalan. Ia memandang Neji dan menghela napas. Neji pun tampak sama saja dengan Naruto dan Kiba. Shikamaru sudah lelah dengan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk dan sekarang dia pasti akan menjadi pendengar bagi kedua orang tersebut. Ia harus mengabaikan Naruto dan Kiba untuk kali ini saja.

"Shika…" Naruto memanggil Shikamaru yang sibuk dengan buku-bukunya. Anak seperti Shikamaru yang jenis pun harus kerepotan dalam mengerjakan tugasnya. Bukannya tugas itu sulit hanya saja banyaknya tugas itu yang membuat Shikamaru kerepotan.

"Shikamaru!" Kali ini Kiba yang memanggil.

Shikamaru pura-pura tidak mendengar. Naruto dan Kiba mendekati Shikamaru dan berteriak secara serempak di kedua telinga Shikamaru. "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru hanya menutup telinga dan menghela napas " Ada apa?"

"Kau harus membantu aku mengerjai Gaara. Aku harus membalas memar ini." Naruto menunjuk pipinya.

"Kau harus membantuku membalas dua orang senior yang mengincar Yumi."

Helaan napas terdengar lagi Shikamaru, "Balasannya?"

Kedua orang yang berhadapannya nampak berpikir keras.

"Kalian harus menggantikanku dalam mengawasi dan melaporkan hasilnya kepada sensei setiap hari rabu dan jumat." Shikamaru menunggu respon kedua orang tersebut. Menunggu semua tugas kebersihan dan melaporkannya keesokan harinya membuat ia merasa lelah dan kurang beristirahat. Ditambah lagi dengan keberadaan gadis cerewet yang harus 'menempel' padanya.

"Baiklah! Kami setuju." Ucap mereka berdua.

"Jadi bagaimana rencananya? Kalian tunggu saja hasilnya.

-0o0o0-

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Teman-teman menurut kalian ini aku lanjut apa tidak ya?**

 **Entah kenapa lama kelamaan ff ini mulai keluar dari pair utama NH dan SS**

 **Dan merembet pada pair lain.**

 **Apa aku hapus aja?**

 **Atau**

 **Aku terusin namun jadi pasang banyak pair?**

…

 **Mohon pendapatnya.**

 **Terima kasih**


	12. Pemberitahuan

**PEMBERITAHUAN**

Sehubungan dengan kelanjutan ff ini, saya ingin memberitahukan.

Bahwasannya, ff ini tidak saya lanjutkan lagi.

Karena terjadi perubahan ide dan alur cerita yang sangat melenceng dari harapan awal.

FF ini akan saya perbaiki dan publish dengan judul baru.

' **Love in School'**

Dimana cerita akan menceritakan kehidupan-kehidupan di sekolah mereka.

SasuSaku, NaruHina, GaaMatsu, ShikaTema, SaIno, NejiTen, KibaFuu

Dengan pair utama SasuSaku dan NaruHina

(0.0)/

Maafkan aku ya,,, atas ketidaknyaman yang terjadi…

#membungkuk.

…

…

…

6 Mei 2016


End file.
